


Desert Heat

by LemonPop



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bonding, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPop/pseuds/LemonPop
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are leaders of a deposed Omega clan, who are brought before Gladio and Ignis, leaders of a mighty Alpha clan. They must embrace their new life as the sex slaves of these men, and they all might discover a closer bond between them than they expected.





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLlama/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely TinyLlama, who requested a desert slave Omegaverse AU and has been infinitely patient with me taking forever to write it. More chapters to come, as I continue to work on it. The pairings listed will be touched on as the chapters are added, so this one is primarily promptio, but the other pairings will get spotlit in the future as well.
> 
> Interested in chatting with me on Tumblr or seeing the nsfw tasties I share? Click [here](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/).

The sands around their oasis were harsh and unforgiving, but despite that, Noctis and Prompto had managed to lead a successful clan for several years. Crops were harvested, water was rationed, and if another tribe were to attack, they could hide amid those sands and strike back with a speed and cunning never expected from an Omega clan. It all fell apart when famine struck, weakening their people to the point where roving bandits could have just picked them off. As it happened, it was an Alpha clan who invaded and captured their oasis, though by then the waters had nearly dried up.

Noctis and Prompto made their final stand in their den, equipped with sword and bow, but both were exhausted, and Prompto had been bedridden for days with fever. When he collapsed, Noctis caught him and held him close, glaring at the invaders and growling with such vitriol that they hesitated for a moment. An Omega's growl was rarely a threatening thing; it did not command the presence and subservience that an Alpha's or even a Beta's could, but this one had some influence – they were clan leaders, after all, Omega or not, and Noctis especially was accustomed to wielding power.

The invaders had their orders, however, and those came at a higher priority than any foreign leader's command. They encircled the two Omegas, pointing steel their way and ordered the surrender of the den. Clutching his barely conscious mate, Noctis could see no other way out of the situation. It was yield or die, and he would not allow them to claim Prompto's life. He felt a soft touch on his cheek and looked to the blond Omega; Prompto's eyes were half open, face flushed with fever, and he gave Noctis a little nod. _Surrender_ , it said, _live another day._ Noctis lifted the delicate gold circlet from Prompto's brow and removed his own as well before flinging them both at the feet of the enemy commander.

“A wise decision,” the man said, “You'll find your new home to be better than this hovel, I'm sure.” Then, to his soldiers, “See that they return unharmed. They are to be gifts to our leaders. Have the healers care for the blond. It would be unfit to return with a damaged offering.”

The next two weeks were a blur of travel across the desert sands. Noctis was kept in a separate carriage from Prompto, who at first was holed up with the healers under twenty-four hour watch. Noctis was collared and cuffed, clothing stripped away and replaced with slave's garments – sheer fabric pants with a loose crop top that came detailed with dangling bits of metal that jingled sweetly when he moved, veils to hide the bottom half of his face, rich jewelry ornamentation, and scented oils for the skin. 'I'm to be a pleasure slave to some Alpha,' Noctis thought, looking down at his just barely covered modesty, 'Perhaps death would have been the better choice.' He thought of Prompto, had not seen the man since they were dragged from their den, and hoped he was faring better. His heart ached to be close to his mate, and he worried they may never see each other again, but when the caravan arrived at its home oasis, he was brought out and saw the blond emerge from a neighboring carriage.

Noctis' heart set to beating quickly at the sight of his mate, collared and oiled like him, but with far fewer garments to cover his fair skin from the harsh, abusive sun. A fine gold chain at his hips held a length of gauzy blue cloth over his manhood, draping to his ankles, though doing little to actually hide anything from the imagination. Nothing covered his backside except another gold chain, looped around to the front so it fell snugly between his ass cheeks. He had bangles and cuffs, just like Noctis, but the main sight was the matching gold chain strung between his now pierced nipples. Noctis thought, considering his own rich purple attire, that whoever the two leaders of this clan were, they had vastly different tastes in their slaves.

The soldiers circled around the two ex-leaders, and Prompto shyly approached Noctis, who reached for his hand. “How're you feeling? Did they hurt you?” Noctis asked as he pulled his mate close and pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling for a fever that had long since broken.

“Is it true?” Prompto asked him in a soft voice, “Are the leaders of this clan really so great?”

“Great? Prompto, what lies have you been told? They've scattered our people and mean for us to be their slaves. There's nothing 'great' about that.”

“But the healer women were saying-”

“Prompto, you can't listen to them! As much as you wish for the best, we're alone in a sea of enemies now,” Noctis took Prompto's face in both hands and pressed their foreheads together, “You're the only one I can trust. Don't listen to them.”

Prompto fought back a burning in his eyes, but nodded and embraced his mate. Surely the size and prosperity of this oasis had not gone unnoticed by Noctis? It had taken them several minutes just to cross the entrance and approach the den, and from the looks of the building – building! Not just a tent, as theirs had been – it was a massive den indeed. He hoped they wouldn't be separated once inside. Seeing his beloved again was barely enough to ease the ache that had grown in his heart since they had left their home behind. The words of the healer women had been kind and reassuring, but he knew what these clothes meant, and a quiet fear had built in his gut over what was to come.

They were ushered inside, and both were relieved that no one attempted to split them up from holding each other. They needed what comfort they could have in this time, when it felt like all hope was lost. They walked down hallways with rooms to either side, everything full of rich scents – food, wine, and the musk of sex hung heavily in the air around them, and all of it was permeated with the smell of Alpha. Prompto discreetly brought a hand to his face, covering his nose and mouth. The Omega had always had a sharp sense of smell, and the odors in here must be overwhelming to him. Noctis wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pushed his own scent out in attempt to ease him.

They were brought before a set of double doors twice their height with inlaid gold and jewels. This would be where the clan's leaders rested, no doubt. “Open up,” called the captain of the soldiers, “We've brought gifts for the Alphas. Deposed leaders from an Omega clan.” The doors swung open slowly, and the other side was a long hall of a room, covered in plush cushions with the writhing bodies of other pleasure slaves. Noctis wrinkled his nose at the scent of sex and debauchery. How many clans had this one overthrown? How powerful could these Alphas be? Prompto clung to Noctis' side as tightly as the terror that gripped his heart. He had never known a lover other than Noctis, and the man was kind and gentle with him, always. He had heard stories of Alphas and their ruts, though, and felt true fear at the idea of taking a knot from some mystery conqueror. The smell of the room did nothing to assuage his terror, and he buried his face in Noctis' neck to try and block everything else out.

“Get movin',” a gruff voice said from behind them, and they were shoved into the room. They walked down a center rug, past naked bodies and tables full of food – more food than their clan saw in a month, probably – until they reached a high set of cushions where two Alphas sat, languidly exchanging a kiss. Prompto trembled, and Noctis held him close, still pushing out his scent in effort to soothe the blonde. The odor caught the attention of the Alphas, and they turned to look at the two set before them.

The first Alpha to catch their eyes was huge, all bulky muscle with a fine tattoo of a bird worked onto his chest and arms. He wore only a pair of pants and some gold jewelry, and there were several prominent scars on his body – clearly this man knew the taste of battle. The second Alpha was smaller, lither and clothed finely with a vest and pants along with his customary gold accessories. He wore a pair of glasses, which was so rare to see that Noctis marveled at him for a moment. Both men were handsome, in their way, and both reeked of power and dominance. Noctis' heart thrummed in his chest like a caged bird trying to free itself, and he could smell Prompto's fear souring his normally sweet aroma.

“What's this?” asked the larger Alpha, glancing between the two Omegas as if deciding whether or not they were worth his time.

“Gifts for you both, sir,” the captain said, bowing, “Leaders of a broken Omega clan. We've had them dressed to your tastes, I hope.”

The smaller Alpha said nothing, but considered them coolly from behind his glasses. The larger spoke again, “Come forward, then.”

Noctis gently coaxed Prompto forward, though the blond stumbled and whined in his distress. The smell of the Alphas was nearly overpowering, and Noctis thought that if they wanted, they could probably use their influence to command either of the Omegas to do anything they pleased. He looked between the two and wondered what fate awaited him and his mate. The large Alpha stood and stepped down from his throne of plush cushions, crossing what distance remained between them. He reached out and took hold of the chain between Prompto's nipples and gave it a little tug, earning a quiet cry and pulling Prompto out of Noctis' arms and into his own. He turned Prompto's head with his free hand, craning it to one side and then the other before lowering his head to Prompto's bared neck and brushing lips over his scent gland.

Prompto shivered as the Alpha inspected him, acutely aware of how bare his skin was and the gentle pulling at his nipples. The man stood a full head taller than Prompto, and the blond could feel the power of his musculature as he held the Omega close. When lips pressed to his scent gland, Prompto couldn't help but keen a little. No one had ever touched him there but Noctis, and the sensation sent a thrill of shudders over his body. This man had the power to do whatever he wanted with Prompto, and the blond, to his shock, felt his body responding to that sense of helplessness. The Alpha released his grip on the chain at Prompto's nipples and trailed the hand down his side and to his back, resting finally on his bare ass. He gave it a squeeze and opened his mouth to graze teeth over the scent gland he had been sucking on. Prompto felt his knees grow weak, and he whined softly, embarrassed and titillated simultaneously that this Alpha's touch and scent could have such an effect on him. And in front of all these people, too! In front of Noctis! Prompto opened his eyes and looked at his mate, feeling the heat in his face and the spreading pleasure in his body, and knowing his scent had shifted from fear to arousal.

Noctis clenched his hands into fists and shook while he watched the Alpha touch his mate so intimately. He was aware that the second Alpha was staring at him, gauging his reaction, but he couldn't care less about the man at that moment. Prompto's scent was tempting, a familiar odor that Noctis associated with comfort and pleasure, and it made him want to reach out and pull the blond back into his arms and cover him in kisses. To think that another man could entice this odor out of Prompto was enough to make Noctis growl in the back of his throat.

The Alpha holding Prompto heard the sound and chuckled, turning his attention to Noctis. “I think we've got a feisty Omega on our hands,” he commented to his fellow leader, “Sounds like your type.”

“He'll need to be taught the finer points of propriety while under our care,” replied the second Alpha, and Noctis tore his gaze away from his flushed and trembling mate to look with some surprise at the man. He had spoken with an accent, one unfamiliar to Noctis, and the Omega realized this man must come from somewhere beyond their desert sands. What had landed him here? Had he chosen this life or been cast out from his home? Noctis, to his frustration, couldn't help but want to hear more of that accent. It was a shame that the Alpha seemed to be a man of few words, or choice ones, at least, because he addressed Noctis at this point. “From now on, you will refer to us as 'Alpha', do you understand?”

“Better answer him,” said the other Alpha when Noctis didn't reply immediately, “He doesn't like it when slaves don't show their respect.”

There it was. _Slaves._ That's what they were now, and that was the way of the world. Nothing to do about it but accept their fate. Noctis glanced back at Prompto, who was whimpering as the Alpha lazily ran a finger over the chain between his ass cheeks. Noctis grit his teeth and said, “Yes, Alpha.”

“What about you?” asked the larger one to Prompto and gave him a light spank. The sound of his hand on Prompto's bare flesh rang in Noctis' ears.

“Y-yes, Alpha!” Prompto gasped out and then buried his face in the man's chest, embarrassed about the hardness that had grown between his legs. Why was this happening? How could he feel so aroused by a stranger's touch? 'Noctis will hate me,' Prompto thought as his cock throbbed, 'I have to get control of myself.' But the Alpha's scent was strong, full of lust and power, and Prompto's body continued to react to it.

The man noticed Prompto's growing cock and laughed aloud. “I think I may have found a new favorite toy,” he commented, turning Prompto so the Omega's back pressed to his chest, and then brushing the blue fabric that hung between the blonde's legs out of the way so his dick sprang free. Prompto moaned at the exposure, shuddering and weak-kneed, unable to believe how tantalizing this scenario was to him. Everyone was looking at him while he was at his most vulnerable, and he realized as his cock began to drip that he liked it. 'I want to cum,' he thought distantly as the Alpha took his cock in hand and gave it a teasing stroke, 'I want to cum while everyone is watching like this.' “Aren't you just a slutty Omega,” continued the man, “Are you going to slick for me, too?”

Prompto keened and arched his back as the Alpha tightened his grip and kissed at his scent gland again. It was almost too much. The heat built in his gut, and he shivered as he felt something hard and thick press into his thigh. As if the Alpha could smell his oncoming orgasm, he released his grip on Prompto's cock and just settled his hands on the Omega's hips instead, keeping him close but not allowing him the pleasure he wanted. Prompto panted and tried to get a hold of himself. If this kept up any more, then he really would start to slick, and he didn't think he could look Noctis in the face if that happened. 'Unless my Alpha makes me.' The thought came unbidden into his head, and he whined softly at it, cock twitching. “N-Noct,” he gasped, eyes fluttering in his mate's direction. He wished he could explain what was happening to him, but all that came out of his mouth was another low moan.

“Prompto,” Noctis reached for him, but two soldiers caught his arms and held him in place. Gods, the blond smelled good. His own body had begun to react to the pheromones in the air, and he squirmed, wanting to lay claim to his mate. The large Alpha had other ideas, though, and he scooped Prompto up with no ceremony and carried him back to the cushions where he had been lounging when they first arrived. He settled Prompto on his lap and went back to sucking on the scent gland in his neck and leisurely stroking his dick. Prompto gasped and groaned, rolling his hips up into the man's fist with an abandon that sent heat directly to Noctis' groin. The second Alpha seemed much more interested in Noctis' reactions than Prompto's, as he was eyeing the man with a hungry gaze. Noctis shivered under his watch, realizing that between the scents in here and Prompto's writhing, his own arousal was beginning to show.

That was when the unmistakable smell of slick hit him like a wall. Noctis moaned and looked at Prompto, who was red-faced and whimpering in the Alpha's grip. The large man grinned and pulled the chain between Prompto's legs to the side so he could touch the wetness there. “You've never been with an Alpha before, huh?” he said to Prompto, knowing the answer, “I think I might just mate you right here. What do you think of that?” The question was directed at Noctis, though, and the Alpha looked at him expectantly.

Noctis' mouth was dry, and his head spun. Finally he managed to choke out his response, “He'll still be my mate first.”

The Alpha laughed at that and addressed the captain of the soldiers, “You've found us a fine prize. See to it all your men are well rewarded for your efforts.”

“A night in the den should suffice,” added the smaller Alpha, “We have plenty of concubines for the soldiers' pick. I think our attention will be entirely devoted to these new pets in the meantime. Gladio, do you plan on taking him right now?”

The larger Alpha – _Gladio_ , Noctis memorized – had started teasing Prompto's hole with one hand, eliciting sweet sounds from the Omega's mouth. “Yes, I think I will,” he said, “the little slut seems to like it enough. And if my nose isn't mistaken, his mate is enjoying the show as well.” He shot a pointed look to Noctis just as he slipped a finger inside Prompto and the blond let out a pleasure cry. Noctis felt his dick jump, and he moaned quietly at the sound. 'There's nothing I can do,' he thought as he watched Gladio pull his cock free from his pants and give it a few strokes. It was a massive thing, and Noctis could see the knot swelling at its base. He worried for Prompto, but part of him – the feral, hungry side – wanted to see his mate take such a huge cock, wanted to know what sounds it would coax out of the blonde, and wanted to smell Prompto and the Alpha together, the unique scent of their sex.

Prompto was panting raggedly, already edged so many times on orgasm that his whole body felt like a bundle of nerves. He was limp with his back against Gladio's chest, and the muscular man lifted him again until he was in the right position. He couldn't see the Alpha's cock, but he could feel its head pressing against his wet hole, and he knew already it was much bigger than Noctis' manhood. 'He's going to fuck me right here, in front of everyone,' Prompto thought wildly as the Alpha lowered him, 'Gods, he's going to knot me, and I'm going to cum while everyone watches!' Prompto keened loud and long as he felt his rim stretch wider than it ever had before, and the blonde scrambled for grip on the cushions. He had no control over the speed of penetration or the depth, and that feeling of powerlessness went straight to his cock. He heard the Alpha growl as the dick slipped in deeper, and the man said, “Fuck, for a slut, you sure are tight.”

Prompto writhed as the Alpha finished sinking him onto the huge cock, and the blonde went limp when the man stilled, gasping for air as he adjusted to being so stretched and filled. He could feel the Alpha's knot teasing his rim, not quite pushed through, but waiting for the right moment. The Alpha took this time to run hands over Prompto's sweaty skin, pausing to tug again at the chain between his nipples. Without meaning to, Prompto rolled his hips and felt the cock twitch inside him. “Oh, you like that, huh?” the Alpha growled into his ear, “You ready for me to fuck you? I think your mate is. He smells like he wants to join us, even.”

Prompto cracked his eyes open and turned his gaze to the other Omega. “Nngh... Noctis...” Prompto moaned. Beneath the odor of the Alpha that surrounded him, he could smell Noctis' own arousal. It was a familiar scent, and it caused Prompto's dick to jump. Slick leaked out of him and smeared over both his and Gladio's thighs, and the Alpha thrust up into him with no warning.

“I think you're moaning the wrong name, slut,” the Alpha said to him as he began to bounce Prompto on his cock.

Prompto shook and shuddered as the cock moved in and out of him, every thrust a little deeper, a little closer to taking the knot. His back arched, his toes curled, and he couldn't help but think over and over, 'Everyone is watching me. Noctis is watching me. I'm going to be knotted while they all watch.' It was almost enough to make him cum right then. “A-Alpha!” he cried and felt the punch of the man's knot through his body. It hurt, being stretched like that, but there was something so deep and primal about the connection between them that Prompto couldn't deny he liked. He remembered the empty feeling of his past heats – even when Noctis fucked him through the night, he would still crave more. This... this bond is what his body had been begging for, he was certain. He whimpered and, without thinking, twisted his head to one side to present his scent gland to the Alpha.

Gladio chuckled, still thrusting quickly into Prompto's quivering body, and gripped the blonde's hair in one hand and his cock in the other. He tilted Prompto's head farther and breathed in the Omega's sweetness. He could feel his orgasm building, and he thought he knew just the thing to set it off. He looked up to the other Omega, standing cuffed and collared, and met his deep blue eyes. Then in a move of domination, he sunk his teeth deep into the blond's scent gland, claiming him before all the onlookers. He heard his mate snort softly to his side and knew the man was amused by his boldness. They would fuck later, to reinforce their personal bond, and thinking of that along with the taste and softness of the sweet thing in his lap spurred on his orgasm to its peak.

Prompto felt the teeth penetrate his neck, and stars burst in front of his vision. He came hard, splattering his own chest and face with white, sticky mess. He might have shouted; he wasn't sure. All he knew was pleasure and the Alpha deep inside his most intimate areas, bonding them together with mouth and cock. His chest heaved, and the Alpha ( _his_ Alpha) came into him, filling him up in another way. It felt so good, to be this close and this full. “ _Alpha_...” he moaned, voice lilting in a way it never had before. He went limp, feeling only the weight of his new mate inside him, the pounding of their hearts, and the warm drip of his own cum sliding down his cheek.

Noctis' heart was in his throat. The smell of Prompto's cum was almost overwhelming to the Omega, and his cock tented his pants. However, a jealousy also coiled in his gut as he watched another man lay claim to his mate. Prompto was bonded to the Alpha now, and even though it was a shallow sex bond, his neck still bared an Alpha's mark. Distantly, Noctis was aware that the same thing would happen to him. His gaze flicked over to the bespectacled Alpha, and blue eyes met green. Noctis' heart beat faster, if at all possible. This was to be his new mate. Just like Prompto, he was destined to bare an Alpha's mark. Then the Alpha spoke in his dignified accent, though he leaned his head in one hand as if bored, “Your mate has made a mess of himself on Gladio's cock. Why don't you clean him up? Show me how well you can use your tongue.”

When Noctis hesitated, still taking in the scene before him, a guard shoved him forward. He stumbled, but caught himself, and approached the men while drawing back his veil. Gladio was licking and nuzzling the new mark on Prompto's neck, and the blonde was flushed and limp in his arms, eyes barely cracked open. The smell of their sex was powerful, and Noctis felt his cock jump. He hadn't started slicking yet, but he could feel the heat in his gut building, threatening to pour out of him. He knelt in front of Prompto and let out a quiet keen to the man, asking if he was ok without using words. Prompto keened back, weak but reassuring, and Noctis kissed the gland on the inside of Prompto's thigh. There was a mess over Prompto's chest and abs, as well as some on his face and cock. Noctis started low and worked his way up, lapping and swallowing every bit of cum in sight. Heat filled him, and his own sweet scent hit the air as slick began dripping down his legs. The taste of his mate was too much to control himself, and his mouth wandered to an erect nipple, teasing the piercing in it gently and earning more keens from the blond.

The Alphas exchanged a look at their display and silently agreed that these were probably the best pets they'd ever had. Noctis' mouth traveled up and licked away the cum on Prompto's cheek before meeting his lips. It tasted so good – everything about his mate was perfect. Even with the Alpha's smell mingling with Prompto's, the blond was still the best thing in the world. Noctis moaned and reached down to touch himself through his pants. A chuckle came from his side, “What a superlative show. Why don't we retire to some privacy now?” The smaller Alpha stood and ran a hand down Noctis' back. Noctis shivered and arched into the touch. The Alpha's fingers were thin and nimble, and Noctis could tell he was a man of precision. He was urged away from Prompto with a light tug, and he followed the Alpha to a curtained door off to the right. He knew his fate awaited him on the other side.


	2. In Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis claims his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I've got a head cold at the moment, so apologies if any editing mistakes slipped past me. I'm a little zonked out right now. But I wanted to get this chapter up on time, so here we are! Anyway, enjoy the smut!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) is a great place to connect with me.

Noctis followed the Alpha ( _his_ Alpha, soon to be) into a smaller room off the back of the main chamber. It seemed this was a private area just for the clan's leaders to enjoy themselves. Food was set out on a table, along with two jugs, contents unknown. A large canopied bed took up a majority of the space, complete with fluffed pillows and dark sheets. The main attraction of the room, however, was a rack of objects along the far wall, some of leather or metal, some of blown glass, all looking like their one purpose was to fulfill whatever whims and desires the leaders may have. Noctis still throbbed from the earlier display, and Prompto's taste lingered in his mouth. Seeing all this set his nerves back alight, and he swallowed, eyeing the toys from afar.

The Alpha motioned for him to sit on the bed, and he obeyed. Rather than joining him, however, the man walked to the table and poured two cups of water from one of the jugs. He passed one to Noctis, who sniffed at it suspiciously. He had heard of herbs slipped into drinks or food that would trigger an Omega's heat and wouldn't put it past an Alpha clan leader to do such a thing. The Alpha just drank from his cup and observed Noctis.

After a long period of silence, Noctis couldn't take the scrutiny any more and spoke out, “Well? Are you going to have your way with me?”

“Is that what you want?”

What? This man made no sense. Noctis was a slave now; what did his wants matter? “I... I don't understand.” Noctis said truthfully, looking into the water in his cup, “I expected... I don't know.”

“My companion is a little more forward than I,” the man said in his melodic accent, “It is important to make a certain impression on our clansmen. If that requires claiming a slave in front of them, then Gladio has no qualms in doing it. Your partner seemed to enjoy himself, at least.” Noctis felt his cheeks burn at that. The Alpha went on, “And you? You reek of arousal. Is it only for your mate, or do you also hunger for an Alpha's knot?”

Was the man teasing him? It was hard to tell. Noctis shifted and finally brought the cup to his lips. He didn't think it was laced with anything, and he needed the water anyway. He had a suspicion that he would be sweating a lot very soon.

“We've been pulled from our homes and dragged across the desert. I just watched another man claim my mate. I'm hardly interested in becoming a toy for an Alpha.”

“You must have been a good leader, when you had a clan. You still speak with authority. I respect that.”

Noctis looked up at him in surprise. 'Respect' was hardly a word used to describe anyone's feelings toward a slave. What was going on here? Noctis couldn't figure out this Alpha no matter how he tried. “Where are you from?” Noctis blurted out, propriety forgotten.

The Alpha arched an eyebrow at him, considering his response, then said, “Beyond the desert. There are cities and kingdoms of which you have no knowledge. They live much richer lives than even Gladio and I.”

Noctis' eyes widened, “How? You live in decadence here. There is nothing you could want for.”

The Alpha shook his head, “There are other pleasures than food and sex.”

“Why would you leave, then?” Noctis had forgotten his status entirely, enraptured in this man's tale.

The Alpha indulged him, “For love. I met Gladio when he visited the far realms, and I left my life behind to join him.”

“For him?” Noctis wrinkled his nose, and the Alpha chuckled.

“He has many better qualities than the ones you've seen on display. Perhaps, if you're good to us, then you'll experience them yourself.”

“What will happen to Prompto?” Noctis couldn't help but ask, “Will he be claimed permanently?”

The Alpha hummed before replying, “Gladio has never permanently mated with anyone other than me. Your Prompto would have to be something special to warrant that kind of marking.”

Noctis wrapped arms around himself as he worried for his mate. His scent shifted to reflect his posture, and the Alpha walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair. Noctis inhaled and closed his eyes. The Alpha smelled nice, he realized, different from anyone he had smelled before – foreign spices and subtle hints of fire. He felt himself relax and lean into the man's touch. If he was to be a pleasure slave, then perhaps, if it was for this man, it wouldn't be so bad....

“What's your name?” The man had moved closer and set their cups aside. He continued to pet Noctis with his lithe fingers.

Noctis turned and nuzzled the hand giving him comfort to show his appreciation. “Noctis,” he murmured into the palm.

“Well, Noctis, as long as we are in private, you may refer to me as Ignis. If ever another soul is around, however, you must call me your Alpha.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Noctis said and kissed the palm.

“Oh?” Ignis tilted Noctis' head up and brought their faces close, “I don't see anyone else here.”

'Green eyes,' Noctis registered distantly, looking at Ignis so near. “I-” Noctis' throat caught, and he realized how badly he wanted this man. He shivered. He'd never felt desire for someone so strongly other than Prompto. How could this Alpha affect him so? “Ignis,” he whispered, “are you going to knot me?”

“Is that what you want?”

That was the second time now Ignis had asked him that. Noctis swallowed thickly and said, “I've never taken a knot before. Will it hurt?”

“Possibly. I'm not interested in hurting you, though.”

Noctis believed him. He had never known an Alpha to be gentle, had only heard tales of their ruts or seen them in combat, but this man touched him almost tenderly. He could have thrown Noctis on the bed and done with him as he pleased, but he seemed more interested in what Noctis wanted. Noctis adjusted his scent to be more welcoming and said, “If I give myself to you, can you protect Prompto?”

“I will do everything in my power to protect you both, now that you're ours. You may be slaves, but you're still human. I think you'll find that Gladio and I are much kinder than you expect.”

Noctis leaned forward and brushed his lips to Ignis', tasting him for the first time. “I want to believe that.” He murmured against Ignis, “Will you show me?”

Ignis captured Noctis' mouth with his own, and they shared a lingering kiss. Tongues tangled and breath hitched as they moved backward onto the bed. Ignis trailed fingers over Noctis' exposed skin, taking in his softness and the sculpt of his body. Noctis moaned quietly into the Alpha's mouth and felt his dick jump from the contact. The scent of the Alpha was all around him, and Noctis wondered if this was how Prompto felt when he was helpless in Gladio's arms.

They kissed for a while, exploring the other's mouth with increasing fervor. Noctis began to run his fingers over Ignis' body as well, acquainting himself with the Alpha's build. Ignis was all toned muscle beneath the clothing he wore, and Noctis felt himself responding even more to their intimacy. The Alpha slid off his vest, allowing Noctis more access to his skin, and the Omega responded with light kisses over the man's shoulders and chest. Noctis could feel Ignis' hardness pressing to his thigh, and a thrill went through him as the thought, 'I'm going to be knotted.' The idea had always been something of a mystery to Noctis, and now, with Ignis' mouth hot against his skin, it was titillating. His own cock strained to escape the gauzy fabric of his pants, and Ignis reached down and palmed it, eliciting a gasp from Noctis.

“I saw how good you were with your mouth earlier,” the Alpha purred to him as he stroked Noctis through his pants, “I'd like a firsthand demonstration now.”

Noctis moaned and nodded, settling himself among the pillows, propped up just slightly. Ignis moved away long enough to rid himself of his pants, then straddled Noctis so his cock brushed against soft Omega lips. Noctis took a breath, losing himself in the scent and sight of his Alpha. The man had a cock nearly as big as Gladio's, and the knot was already beginning to swell at its base. Noctis could feel the heat building in his gut. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, taking the Alpha in with a series of drawn-out sucks down his shaft. To say Ignis was a mouthful would be an understatement. Noctis nearly gagged at once, feeling the tip press to the back of his throat. Ignis gripped the bed's headboard and rolled his hips into the Omega's throat in slow undulations. Noctis' eyes watered and he was short on air, but he did his best to suck at the cock in his mouth to please the other man. He heard Ignis moan appreciatively when the tip of his cock plunged its way down Noctis' throat, deeper and deeper, until Noctis felt the swell of the Alpha's knot at his lips. Ignis pumped his hips again, pulling out and pushing back in. All Noctis could do was try to relax his throat as Ignis slow fucked his face. Drool spilled down Noctis' lips as Ignis bottomed out, and the Omega's eyes rolled up and back as tears fell down his cheeks. He was gripping his Alpha's thighs, struggling to stay grounded as the man penetrated his throat repeatedly. Slick dripped through his pants and onto the bed below, and Noctis keened loudly around the cock in his throat. Ignis had turned him into a wet mess in a matter of minutes, and Noctis only wanted more.

Ignis pulled out of Noctis' mouth with a wet pop, drool tendrils hanging between the Omega's lips and the glistening member. Noctis moved forward to take him back in, but Ignis pushed him back against the pillows and shook his head. “I know you want more then that,” Ignis said in a low voice, “I can smell the slick on you.” Noctis, flushed and panting, merely nodded his agreement. Ignis began removing the fabric that separated their bodies, piece by piece, until Noctis laid naked and hard beneath him. His own cock dripped and twitched, aching to be touched. “Magnificent,” Ignis purred, nipping at the skin on the inside of Noctis' thigh, teasingly close to his scent gland. Noctis arched and keened for the man. Only Prompto had ever touched him there, and a giddiness took over his brain at the thought of Alpha teeth so close.

Ignis shifted Noctis over, bringing up his left leg so his knee touched his chest, and ran deft fingers over the cleft of his ass. Noctis whined softly in response, and Ignis teased him more, pressing against the ring of muscle and coating his fingers in the slicked that poured from it. “P-please,” Noctis whimpered, unable to stop himself from pleading for more from this Alpha, “fuck me.”

“What a good slave,” Ignis cooed to him, thrusting two fingers inside Noctis' ass. Noctis cried out and twitched around him. “Begging to please your master. Will you be desperate for my mark, as well?”

Noctis whined and thrust back against the fingers in his ass. It wasn't enough; he needed more. He only ever felt this needy during his heats, when he could never be satisfied, no matter how hard Prompto fucked him. He thought briefly of his mate, wondered what Gladio was doing to him as he lay at Ignis' mercy, and hoped they would be together again. He looked up into those green eyes and moaned, “More, please, Alpha...”

Ignis cocked an eyebrow at him and pulled his fingers away, to Noctis' disapproving whimper. But he replaced them with his dick and began to push into the Omega's body as he said, “I want to hear you scream my name, Noctis. I want you to tell me how good I make you feel.”

Noctis barely heard the man over the thundering pound of his pulse in his ears, but he keened loudly anyway, a sound of pleasure and desire. Ignis slipped in deeper, penetrating him slowly and purposefully, then reached up and gripped Noctis' cock in his slicked hand and began to stroke it. Noctis shook and pushed back against the dick until it was sheathed so deep inside his body that he lost his breath for a moment. He cried out as Ignis dragged himself back out and in again. His hole had never been so stretched before, but his body seemed to welcome the intrusion. He gripped the sheets below him, trying to breathe, to think, to do anything but moan and shake as Ignis stroked his cock and thrust into his body repeatedly. He could feel the press of the man's knot, still growing, as it slid into him and out again. Oh gods, but he wanted it. “Ignis...” he moaned, face buried in pillows, tears pricking his eyes. All he could do was give in to the pleasure and try to likewise please his new mate. He angled his head to expose his neck to Ignis, exuding a welcoming scent. 'Claim me,' he thought in the recesses of his mind, 'Own me.'

Ignis let out a little growl, his thrusting increasing in pace, and leaned over Noctis' body to kiss and suck at the scent gland. His knot swelled and bound them together, and he heard Noctis make a delectable sound at the sensation. 'Yes, I would have him,' Ignis decided and bit down into the Omega's gland. Noctis screamed his name then, and it sounded just as good as Ignis had imagined. He stroked the Omega's cock faster now, goading him into cumming, and it didn't take much more before Noctis was crying out again, hips jerking frantically as he shot white liquid over the dark bed sheets. The smell was enrapturing. Ignis sucked a little more at the bite mark he had left, then sat up to really start thrusting hard into the Omega's supple body. Noctis shook and whined beneath him, sounds meant to encourage the movements, and Ignis chased his orgasm hard and fast into the man's body. Alphas always came heavily, and Ignis was no exception. He let out a great spurt of cum inside Noctis, thrusting until he was empty, and the knot tying them together kept any from leaking out.

Noctis shivered and panted beneath Ignis, feeling the weight and warmth of the man inside him. It had been too good, he thought, better than he'd ever imagined. Ignis leaned over him again and stole another kiss. Noctis pulled him closer, desperate to feel the contact of their skin, when the door opened and a voice rumbled low and seductive, “Well, looks like we came at the right time.”

Noctis and Ignis both looked over to see Gladio standing with Prompto in his arms, slick and cum glossing the Omega's thighs. “N-Noct!” he gasped out, reaching for his mate.

Noctis propped himself up on his elbows and reached back in return, and Gladio placed the small blond on the bed beside Noctis. The two immediately embraced, circumstances of the moment forgotten. Prompto nuzzled Noctis and caught sight of the mark on his neck. He keened softly at the man, inquiring about his well-being. Noctis kissed his forehead and purred back to him.

“How was he?” Gladio asked Ignis.

“Superb,” came Ignis' reply, “I think we should keep them.”

Gladio chuckled at the joke, then ran a hand down Prompto's bare back. “Would you like to see what your mate looks like when Ignis fucks him? I'm sure they could go another round.”

Prompto made a little whining sound and kissed Noctis hungrily. Both Omegas were already hardening again. “It seems only fair,” Ignis said in a casual tone, “After all, Noctis here got to have a show.” He rolled his hips, dragging a whimper out of the man, “And I get the feeling he'll look best covered in cum.” To punctuate his statement, Ignis nipped at the fresh mark on Noctis' neck. Noctis shuddered and moaned, pushing his hips back against Ignis.

Prompto kissed Noctis again, then turned to let Gladio pick him back up. They settled on the other side of the massive bed next to the two, and Gladio lowered Prompto back onto his cock. Noctis watched it disappear inside Prompto's body and groaned at the sight. Prompto's back arched, and his hands gripped Gladio's thighs like a falling man would cling to a wall. When they were settled, Gladio turned Prompto's chin to watch as Ignis shifted Noctis' legs to rest on the Alpha's shoulders. Gladio kissed a trail up Prompto's neck and whispered into his ear, “You don't cum until I tell you, got that?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Prompto gasped back as Gladio pinched one of his nipples and tugged slightly at the chain pierced between them.

“In private, you'll call me 'Gladio',” the Alpha instructed, spreading Prompto's legs wider and teasing his balls with one hand.

“Ngh... Gladio...” Prompto managed to moan out.

“Good. Now why don't you be a good little Omega and watch my mate fuck your mate?” Gladio bit at Prompto's ear and thrust up into the blond's body. Prompto rolled his hips along with the motion and cried out softly.

Noctis watched them with growing arousal. His eyes met Prompto's blue ones, and he keened to show his interest. Prompto choked out a response keen, broken by the hitch in his breath as Gladio slammed his cock deeper into the Omega's body. “Gladio, I do believe you're distracting the poor thing,” Ignis commented mildly, and Gladio grinned.

“Just making sure he's comfortable,” the Alpha replied. “Are you comfortable, my little slut?” He growled into Prompto's ear. Prompto nodded and pressed back against Gladio's body. “Good. Then pay close attention. I want you to enjoy the view.” The hand that had been teasing Prompto's balls moved to his cock and took a firm grip of his shaft. “No cumming.”

Prompto wasn't sure how that was going to be possible, but he turned his attention to the other two on the bed and watched as Ignis ran hands down Noctis' legs and to the inside of his thighs, rubbing at the scent glands there. Noctis' dick jumped and precum flicked off the tip and onto the man's stomach. He let out a guttural moan and rocked against the cock inside his body. Ignis responded with a deep thrust, letting his knot tug at Noctis' rim before pressing it as far as he could into the Omega. Prompto watched them, feeling the pressure in his own gut build at Gladio's caresses, and absentmindedly worked himself against his Alpha's cock. Ignis took Noctis' dick in hand and stroked him firmly, letting the precum bead up at the tip before smearing it around with his thumb. Noctis moaned brokenly and arched his back.

“Fuck yeah,” Gladio growled as he watched them and groped Prompto, “Fuck him good, Iggy.” Prompto whined and shuddered when he heard his Alpha speak in such a salacious tone. Noctis' smell was powerful and lusty, and the blond's mind fogged over at all the sensations. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Noctis, writhing beneath the Alpha as he took the man's cock deep and slow. Noctis cracked his eyes open and looked to Prompto, and the blond couldn't help but lean over and capture his mate's lips. He heard Gladio chuckle. “Eager to join in, huh?” Gladio squeezed Prompto's cock and then shifted their bodies on the bed so Prompto was on his knees perpendicular over Noctis. “Get a good look. They smell great, don't they?”

“Y-yes,” Prompto moaned, his own body jolting forward and back as Gladio began thrusting in time with Ignis. He and Noctis moved against their Alphas and shared kisses with each other as the speed built up. Then Prompto felt nimble fingers grab the back of his head and pull him up so he looked Ignis in the face.

“I want to see Noctis covered in cum. Why don't you assist?” The Alpha said to him, and Prompto nodded helplessly. The hand gripping his hair guided his head to Noctis' cock and pressed him down to it. Prompto took Noctis in, feeling greedy for his mate, and swallowed down to the base. Noctis jumped, hips jerking up into those soft, familiar lips, and he moaned loud enough to fill the room. The Alphas continued to fuck their partners as they watched the Omegas' reactions. Prompto's whole body shook as he sucked Noctis off, but he held on, knowing he couldn't cum yet, not until Gladio gave him permission. Noctis had both hands fisted in his hair, back arched off the bed as the two men pleasured him. He wouldn't last much longer feeling the pull of the Alpha knot in his ass and the warm throat of his lover around his cock, and his scent gave him away. Ignis kept a firm grip on the back of Prompto's head and used it to guide the blond up and down on Noctis' shaft. When he felt Noctis shake and clench around him, he pulled Prompto up and away from the cock, and they all watched as Noctis shouted and came, coating himself in his own seed.

Prompto moaned at the sight and shivered, but Gladio merely squeezed his cock again and muttered, “Not yet,” into his ear. Prompto felt like he was going to explode, but held back as much as he could. Tears pricked his eyes, and he panted open-mouthed, saliva dripping down his chin and splashing on Noctis' abdomen. The grip in his hair disappeared, and Ignis held Noctis' legs tightly as he fucked the Omega hard and fast. Gladio sped up his own thrusting, knot swelling enough to lock them together, but he never pushed it past Prompto's rim. Prompto whimpered and pressed back, keening, begging to be knotted again. Gladio had other ideas, though, and he pulled out of Prompto's body entirely, removing his grip on Prompto's cock in order to focus on his own. He pumped himself a few more times, and then he was coming a great splash all over Noctis' face. Ignis gasped and shivered at the sight. The mere smell of his mate's cum emptying out onto the Omega beneath him was enough to push him to the edge. And then he watched as Gladio grabbed Prompto and stroked him fast and rough, slipping three fingers into the Omega's slick hole. “Come for me, slut,” Gladio growled into Prompto's ear, “Come all over your mate.”

Prompto arched and cried out, unable to deny his Alpha anything. He came hard onto Noctis' chest, watched their seed mingle and pool on the man's smooth skin. Ignis smirked at the sight of Noctis moaning and soaked with cum, and he, too, added to the loads, shooting himself inside the Omega's used body with abandon. Noctis felt the heat and weight of the load inside him, as well as the sticky drippings of the cum all over his skin, and he couldn't resist licking his lips to taste what was there. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at his Alpha, letting out a small keen to check if he was satisfied.

Ignis replied with a purr, rolling his hips a final time, and savored the view of his Omega drenched in sweat and cum. Gladio moved Prompto and himself back beside the two, getting comfortable with his arms wrapped around Prompto's waist. One hand wandered south and kneaded the scent gland in Prompto's right thigh. The Omega keened to him, and the four sat in snug silence for a moment before Ignis brushed fingers through Noctis' sticky black hair and said, “Better clean you up a little so you're ready for the next round.”

“There's more?” Prompto asked in a small, surprised voice.

“Oh, yes,” Ignis smiled and nodded toward the wall of toys that had so far gone untouched, “We still have plenty of games to play.”


	3. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas introduce their Omegas to a few toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for your continued love and support! I'm really glad people are enjoying this story; I've been having a great time writing it. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last two. ^.^ More to come as soon as I can make it happen!
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) talking about pretty boys and their booties.

After the four had gotten some rest and a little food to keep their energy up, they indulged in a group bath. There was a large bathing room adjacent to the one they were in, and as they ate, Gladio called in servants to fill it with hot water and salts. Prompto and Noctis watched them come and go, curious about the lives of the others who lived in this clan, but no one said a word other than what was necessary. The four moved to the room, Gladio scooping Prompto up like he weighed as little as a pet cat and holding him over one shoulder. Prompto had become accustomed in the short time he'd had with his Alpha to being carried, and he ran fingers over the muscles in the man's shoulders and back, enjoying their taut sculpt. Ignis pressed a hand to the small of Noctis' back to guide him into the other room, not interested in such flashy shows of dominance. Noctis looked up to him, the cum that had been missed in his earlier wipe down now dried to his skin, and felt an affection he hadn't expected. He knew it was partly from their new bond, but until Ignis made it a permanent mating by marking a gland in his thigh, it would only be a shallow thing. Still, Noctis felt a surge of desire for Ignis, to be close with him, to make him smile. Noctis blushed at the thought and looked away.

The room was steamy and smelled of flowers and fresh soap. Petals had been strewn in the water, tinting it and giving off a delightful aroma. Gladio settled Prompto into the bath, and the blond let out a sigh as the heat hit his skin. Gladio sat beside him, draping one arm over the Omega's shoulders and nuzzling at his neck. Prompto giggled a little and let the man kiss at his mating mark. Noctis watched them thinking he should have been angry or jealous, but only felt another swell of affection in his chest. He let Ignis guide him into the water, and then the four of them were soaking, positioned so they could grope and kiss each other as they pleased. Noctis and Prompto shared a lingering kiss, never so relieved to feel the other close, and Ignis and Gladio watched them with unconcealed interest.

The Omegas kissed tenderly, embracing with an old warmth that spoke of a long, intimate relationship. It made Ignis and Gladio yearn to touch each other again. They loved having new toys to play with, but the thrills always came and went; nothing compared to the feeling of the two Alphas together. Gladio nuzzled Ignis' jaw, and the man reciprocated with a gentle nip to the ear.

“You know,” Gladio said in his rumble of a voice, “I bet those two would look delicious fucking each other.”

Prompto and Noctis glanced at him, momentarily distracted from what was becoming a heated make out session.

“I think you're right,” Ignis replied, leaning into Gladio's arms and ghosting teeth across his neck, “They're certainly eager enough.”

“You... want to watch us fuck?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, reaching down into the water and teasing Ignis' cock with one hand, “I bet you'd like that. I think you enjoy being fucked while people are watching.”

Prompto would have blushed if his face wasn't already red from the heat of the tub and his own arousal. He had to admit that the image was tantalizing – Noctis claiming him while the Alphas looked on. He bit his lip thinking back to his earlier knotting in the main room. 'I _do_ like it,' he thought, 'I'd let anybody watch me get fucked, especially if it meant I get to cum like that again.' His cock was already erect just imagining it.

“How do you want us to do it?” He asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

Gladio grinned wolfishly. “Ignis, what do you think? I bet Prompto would love some of our toys.”

“I have just the thing,” Ignis replied, “They'll look delectable.”

They finished bathing and returned to the room, where the sheets had already been changed and a fresh, sweet smell filled the air. They would wreck the place soon enough, though. Ignis walked to the wall of toys and picked some things out while Noctis and Prompto sat on the bed and felt each other up. Gladio watched them from a chair, stroking his cock slowly.

“Here,” Ignis said, taking Noctis aside and holding something out to him. The Omega looked at it curiously; it was a smooth, shiny metal ring with a curved length ending in an egg-shaped ball connected to it. “This should fit you.”

“What do I – oh!” Noctis cut himself off with a gasp as Ignis took his cock in hand and slipped the ring around it. The Omega fell forward against Ignis, grabbing his arms for support as the Alpha pressed the ball end of the toy into his ass. It slid in smoothly, and the curve of it pressed delightfully to his prostate. He shivered and adjusted to the pressure around his cock and inside his hole. He moved a little, shifting his weight around, and felt the toy move inside him. Noctis moaned. His cock was hard enough now that the ring sat snugly, holding him in place. He shivered in Ignis' arms and dripped precum and slick down himself.

“Fuck, good choice,” Gladio commented from his chair, “He smells amazing.”

Prompto watched from the bed, an eagerness rising in his chest. Noctis was going to fuck him while wearing that thing; the thought thrilled Prompto. And what would Ignis have in store for him from their wall of toys? Prompto licked his lips and glanced over to Gladio, wanting to give the man a good show. A shadow fell over him, and Prompto looked up to see Ignis holding some leather straps complete with metal buckles. The blond swallowed and sat up at the ready, dick twitching in anticipation.

“Hold your arms together,” Ignis instructed, and Prompto did as he was told. The Alpha buckled Prompto's forearms together from the wrists to the elbows, then guided him to sit toward the headboard, facing the wall. There was a hook above it to which Ignis attached the bindings, and then he was gone for a moment, leaving Prompto on his knees with his arms stretched above his head. Prompto felt the man return, felt hands and more leather on his ankles, urging him to spread out and then holding him there with a bar. Prompto tried to glance over his shoulder to see what was happening and caught sight of a smirking Gladio, cock still in hand, as well as Noctis, hard and dripping, moving closer to the bed. Prompto's heart beat fast as he realized how completely exposed to these men he was. A hand trailed over the curve of his ass then caressed his hole – now on display for all as the bar between his ankles kept his legs spread wide – and he shivered and twitched, helpless. Ignis brought his mouth close to Prompto's ear and murmured, “I knew you would look good like this.” Prompto keened softly in response as slick ran down his thighs. Ignis stepped away from him and joined Gladio on the chair. “Noctis, loosen him up for us.”

“Gladly,” Noctis said, voice husky with lust. He climbed onto the bed – carefully; the toy he wore shifted and rubbed against him at every move – and ran his hands down Prompto's back and sides. Prompto whimpered and moaned Noctis' name in anticipation. “Shh,” Noctis soothed, kissing his scent gland, “You're gonna enjoy this.”

Prompto didn't doubt it. He thought of the eyes on them, thought what he must look like, spread wide and welcoming for anyone to fuck, and he shook with arousal. Noctis, himself trapped in the pleasure of the toy around his cock and in his ass, could wait no longer. Gripping Prompto's hips, he pressed his dick to the other Omega's hole and penetrated him in a smooth motion. Prompto cried out and arched, bracing himself against the wall where his arms were strapped. “Oh, fuck,” Noctis moaned, the pressure on his cock nearly too much to take. He pulled out and thrust back in again, pitching Prompto forward with the force. Prompto mewled and tried pushing back against him, but had trouble moving much more than a wobble with how he was bound.

Then they heard Gladio speak from the chair, “Good. Give that slut exactly what he wants.”

Prompto moaned wantonly at the words and felt Noctis pull away and slam in again. Oh, how good his mate felt... His eyes rolled back as Noctis fucked him fast and hard, edged on by the toy trapping him. Both Omegas keened and groaned, begging each other for more. It felt like an eternity since they'd been together like this, and the perfection of it swallowed their senses. Gladio and Ignis watched from the chair, stroking each other and occasionally pulling their eyes away to kiss and bite at heated skin.

“Excellent, Noctis,” Ignis purred at his Omega, “Show us exactly how your mate likes to be fucked.” Noctis shuddered and pounded in harder at the praise. The metal in his ass drove him wild with every thrust, but the ring kept enough pressure on his cock that he couldn't manage to cum just yet.

Prompto shook as he braced against the wall. Sweat dripped down his body like the slick running over his thighs. “Noctis,” he whined, distantly aware of how desperate he sounded, “cum in me.”

Gladio chuckled at the words and said, “Soon you're gonna be filled with so much cum that even a slut like you will be satisfied. Or are we not enough for you? Should we bring in the whole clan to fuck that tight ass of yours?”

Prompto moaned incoherently at the image. He didn't think he could handle much more, and the thought of being left vulnerable and open for anyone to claim set his whole body on fire. Noctis' cock continued to fill him mercilessly, and Prompto struggled against the bindings to press back into the thrusting. The pressure of an orgasm built in him, but he refused to give in to it, instead wallowing at the edges of intense pleasure.

Noctis, however, could stand no more. He fucked his mate until even the pressure around his cock wasn't enough to hold him back. “Oh, gods, Prom,” he moaned, pulling the blond's hips back against his throbbing dick. When he came, it was a huge gush of liquid and an explosion of white behind his eyelids. With no knot to plug Prompto's hole, the cum splashed back and dribbled down their legs, mixing with the slick that was already smeared there. Prompto felt the sticky heat fill him and cried out, clenching down around his mate and taking in every drop that he could. Noctis stilled behind him and panted, pulse pounding in his head and cock. After a moment, he leaned over and kissed Prompto's scent gland, then murmured something soft and loving into the blond's ear. He pulled out of Prompto's body, and the three men watched the cum dribble out of the Omega's used ass. Prompto knelt, hard and exposed, and let out a soft whine from the emptiness he felt now.

Gladio kissed Ignis a final time before standing from the chair and approaching the bed. His cock stood erect and glistening with precum, knot swollen and ready for the body before him. Ignis followed behind and took Noctis into his arms, kissing the man and praising his work. “Ready for some more?” Gladio asked Prompto, running a hand over one ass cheek and then spanking it, the sound of striking flesh resonating sharply in the chamber.

Prompto let out a little yelp, but then gasped out, “Yes, Alpha, please give me your cock.” The words earned him a deep-throated chuckle from Gladio.

Ignis guided Noctis back to the chair and helped him remove the toy before settling in for the next act of the show. He nipped and sucked at Noctis' marked scent gland while running hands over the man's skin. Noctis caught his breath there and watched, appreciating the angle of Prompto's body, while Gladio moved in to stake his claim. Prompto shook a little, muscles taut from the bindings, and felt the heat of his Alpha close. A finger circled the rim of his hole and teased the flesh there. He could still feel Noctis' cum on his skin, and he loved the way it clung to him like the scent of their sex. The anticipation of taking on Gladio as well only inflamed the passion in his gut, and his cock twitched at every contact between them.

Gladio savored the way his Omega looked, bound and on display, dripping with fluids, before angling himself behind the blond and entering him at a teasingly slow pace. Prompto's hole, though loose, stretched wider as the large Alpha pressed his way inside. The Omega keened loudly, head arcing back, as Gladio pushed himself in to the knot. “Ah.... ah, Gladio,” Prompto moaned, encouraging his Alpha with a wiggle of his hips. He wished he could see the others watching him; he wanted to know how they looked at him, wanton and at their mercy, but he made do with imagining their expressions. He hoped Noctis was happy; it had felt so amazing to be with his mate again after such a long time, and even though his muscles ached from the position, he would gladly give himself again to the other man.

Gladio slid in and out of Prompto's body in smooth thrusts, starting slow and working up a pace that had Prompto rocking back and forth with every motion. The blond moaned for more, begging to be knotted, but Gladio never gave him the satisfaction. “How will Ignis fuck you if I knot you now?” He asked in Prompto's ear, a smirk on his face, “You're a greedy little Omega, aren't you? Just can't get enough cock.” Gladio punctuated the statement with a sharp thrust, and Prompto cried out, his own dick so hard now that it ached, but he kept his focus on the men behind him, aware that this wasn't just about his pleasure. He wanted to last as long as the three desired him, and if that meant being fucked through the night, then he was ready to give himself.

Gladio pounded him as deeply as he dared, never quite pushing in enough to knot his Omega, as badly as he wanted it. He leaned over Prompto and bit into his neck again, tasting that sweet skin and intensifying the bonding mark. It felt so right being with Prompto, in a way that he had never felt with another slave. The blond was supple and willing and tasted nicer than any Omega he'd ever touched. He wondered if Ignis felt the same about his partner. And, oh, the image of Ignis in his mind was tantalizing. The brunette's sculpted body fit perfectly to his own, and the love they had made through the cool desert nights were some of his most cherished memories. Gladio wondered how enticing Ignis would look as he fucked Prompto. He didn't doubt the sight would be magnificent.

Gladio pulled away from Prompto's neck, licking his lips, and rolled their hips together a few more times before he was cumming, filling Prompto with another load. Prompto's loose ass dribbled seed down his thighs as Gladio pulled away, and the Alpha massaged some of it into his skin, paying special attention to the scent glands in his thighs. Prompto shivered bodily at the touch, knowing just what his Alpha was teasing, and then relaxed as best he could against the bed's headboard when Gladio's touch and body heat disappeared from behind him. He waited to feel a third man's cock penetrate him, but the wait stretched out longer than expected. He tried looking back over his shoulder, and at last caught a glimpse of Ignis walking toward him from the wall of toys, something else in hand. Prompto couldn't see it clearly, and Ignis set it aside on the bed behind him before turning attention to the blond.

Ignis touched Prompto gently, knowing the man must be sensitive after all he'd been through, and moved close to murmur in his ear, “You're doing wonderfully. We're going to take good care of you after this.” He looked at the mess smeared over Prompto's ass and legs and wondered how heavy the Omega's insides must have felt, being filled so thoroughly. His dick twitched in anticipation of adding to the loads.

On the chair, Gladio had pulled Noctis across his lap and now stroked the Omega's cock lazily with one hand while the other kept a firm grip around his waist. Noctis whined softly at the touch and watched through hazy eyes as his Alpha licked up the inside of his mate's thighs and nipped tauntingly at one scent gland. Prompto smelled divine, even at this distance, all need and arousal. Gladio must have sensed it, too, because as they watched Ignis begin to fuck Prompto, Noctis felt the Alpha's cock harden and press to his thighs. Gladio separated Noctis' legs just enough to slide his dick between them and rut against the soft skin. Noctis instinctively pushed back against the motion and found himself wondering how good it would feel to ride the Alpha's cock as Prompto had. He must have gone delirious from all the pheromones in the air, he decided, but didn't stop rolling his hips in time with Gladio while he watched his mate take another pounding.

Ignis was careful with Prompto at the beginning. He pushed inside the blond's body with almost no resistance, but still moved slowly and with purpose. His fingers stroked paths over hot skin before resting at the Omega's hips and pulling him back into a slow rocking motion. Prompto moaned his approval of the feeling, and Ignis drew out and thrust back in until his knot pressed to Prompto's stretched hole, tempting them both to go deeper. Prompto shivered under another Alpha's touch, helpless as he was in his bindings. His body cried out to him to take the knot that teased his rim, but Ignis never went so far as to push it in. They fucked slowly, and the pace allowed Prompto to focus on every drag of Ignis' dick against his insides. It was an agonizing pleasure, never quite enough to reach orgasm, but sufficient to reduce Prompto to a moaning, begging mess.

Ignis moved with purpose, and he relished the heat that built in his gut as he listened to the Omega's cries for more. He at last increased his force, causing Prompto to pitch forward against the wall as their bodies slapped together. Prompto shook and whined, wriggling against the bonds as he wished to grab his throbbing cock and finally bring himself to completion. But he held fast, legs spread and arms immobile, as Ignis fucked him mercilessly. Ignis grunted and dug his fingers into Prompto's hips, pricking the skin with his sharpened nails. He felt that same desire to claim the man as he had with Noctis, but he restrained himself from biting into the Omega's neck. It would be too overwhelming, he thought, for their new toys to take on double marks in one day. It was better to enjoy their bodies and ease them into this lifestyle than to wreck them completely on the first day.

Ignis built up speed as he felt his orgasm approach. He could hear Prompto's panting and mewling under the wet sounds of their fucking, and he thought of his cum filling the blond, mixing with the others already inside, and he groaned louder as heat washed over him. Ignis tensed and shuddered, thrusting twice more into Prompto before coming undone and emptying himself into the man. Prompto once again felt the sticky heat of cum splash into him and down his legs, leaving him breathless from the sensation. He hadn't quite acclimated to the way Alphas came in heavy bursts, but he loved the warm weight of it all. He could feel the cum sliding down his own cock as Ignis pulled out of him, and he wondered if he stood up, would it all flood out in a great mess. But it seemed Ignis had thought of that as well, since he leaned over to Prompto and spoke while running one hand through sweaty blond hair.

“I've got something else for you, pet.” Then Ignis brought into Prompto's view the toy he had grabbed from the wall earlier. Prompto looked at it, breath catching. It was a glass plug easily the width of Gladio's cock, if not a bit wider. “This should keep you satisfied for now, until we're ready to fill you up again.” Prompto moaned and nodded, then bit his lip as he thought about all the cum that would be trapped inside him until they deigned to remove the plug from him. Ignis disappeared from his sight, and a second later he felt the cool press of the glass against his rim. It was smooth and large and lovely, and Prompto rocked back against it as it slid into his body until it was nestled into place. Prompto moaned again, and his cock twitched in agreement. Ignis ghosted a hand down the blond's back and murmured a praise, “You've done so well. You deserve a reward.”

Prompto felt the man's hands move to his ankles and unbuckle the bar that had been spreading his legs. Then his arms were unhooked from the wall and those bonds removed as well. Prompto groaned and fell back against the feather pillows, all too aware of the plug still in his ass. He ached, but it was a good ache; he felt used and stretched, but satisfied, except for the throbbing in his cock. Before he noticed that they had moved, Gladio and Noctis were on the bed with him, rubbing the soreness out of his muscles, and after placing the toys aside, Ignis joined them in kissing and caressing Prompto. The blond reached down to touch himself, to finally relieve the pressure that threatened to drive him mad, but had his hand batted away. He whined in protest, but heard Gladio chuckle and say, “We can reward you better than that. You're such a good Omega. Don't you want to feel my mouth around your cock?”

Prompto's eyes widened in surprise. Gladio would do that for him? He nodded vigorously and whispered, “Please.” Gladio kissed him a final time, then shifted lower to settle between the blond's legs. Ignis and Noctis flanked Prompto on either side, running hands over his chest and stomach, kissing him and occasionally each other. Then the heat of Gladio's mouth swallowed Prompto's cock, and the blond could focus on no other sensation but that. The Alpha bobbed his head up and down and lapped at the mess coating the underside. Prompto's fingers dug into Gladio's shoulders as the man engulfed him to the base then sucked all the way back up. It felt too good, and Prompto had been on the edge for too long, so he barely lasted a few more sucks before the heat coiling in his gut released. He tried to gasp out a warning to Gladio, but his mouth was captured in Noctis' lips, too occupied to speak. His scent gave him away, though, and Gladio was ready for the load that erupted from the Omega's cock, and he swallowed it down without hesitation. Prompto fell limp in their arms, too exhausted from the day to do much else. Gladio released him and moved back up to press a kiss to Prompto's temple.

“You taste fantastic,” the Alpha said, kissing at the blond's skin, “I think you've earned some rest.” The four of them curled up around each other in the bed, mess forgotten for the time being. Prompto shifted into a position that applied a light pressure to the plug in his ass, feeling more full and sated than he could ever remember. They all smelled wonderful together, the gentle mingling of Alpha and Omega odors, of spice and sweetness, and above it all, he smelled Noctis still beside him despite everything they had been through. Prompto smiled and entwined his fingers with his mate's, drifting off into sleep soon after.

Noctis was up a bit longer, watching Prompto sleep and alternating kisses with the Alphas. Sharing Prompto between them all had been exhilarating. The blond had looked perfect bound and spread for them, and it was an image Noctis would keep solidly in his mind. He wondered what came next; they were still slaves, after all, no matter how comfortable the Alphas had made them feel, and Noctis couldn't help but worry about what waited around every corner. It seemed for now, though, it was simple kissing and petting, and that, at least, Noctis could handle. He squeezed Prompto's hand, watching the gentle breaths rise and fall from his chest, then looked up to see the two Alphas kissing so tenderly that Noctis gaped in surprise. It resembled the way he kissed Prompto, nuzzling and nipping softly at smiling lips, and it was an affection he didn't expect to see between the two men. Ignis had confessed his love for Gladio earlier, but Noctis hadn't understood it until now. They _were_ mates, proper ones, and it soothed some of the anxiety in Noctis' heart to discover that. He looked back to Prompto, sound asleep, and thought he loved the man more than ever. Noctis could be happy even as a slave, if it was at Prompto's side. Whatever came next, they would face it together.


	4. Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four make new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as smutty as previous ones have been. I needed the time to develop their relationship a little more. This fic is quickly spiraling out of my control from a 1-2 shot to an actual full blown story. I swear, I simply intended to write some good ol' fashioned hot 'n' heavy boy love, but I have no power over the words; I am at their mercy. I really love this setting, and the conflict between their feelings and the reality of being slaves intrigues me. I guess I am truly a sucker for romantic drama. Well, I hope you continue to enjoy this as it develops (it's out of its cage now and it won't go back). I promise there will be smut and sap to come, whatever path this ends up taking us.
> 
> Oh, and heads up, there's some light somnophilia in this chapter, in case you're not into that. I know some people dislike it.

The next day, Ignis awoke first and extricated himself from the tangle of bodies on the bed, careful not to disturb the others. He checked that the servants had prepared their food and drawn a bath, then settled in the water to relax until Gladio joined him. When he heard feet pad their way into the room, however, the scent of Omega surprised him. Ignis turned and saw Prompto, wrapped in a throw blanket, standing at the edge of the tiled floor and looking shy. How someone who had just been on display to them the way he had the night before could still appear so innocent was a mystery to Ignis. The Alpha held an arm out and beckoned Prompto to come closer. Prompto approached the bath, but kept the blanket around himself, as if preserving some sense of modesty.

“Sorry if I'm bugging you,” Prompto said, clutching the blanket close, “but I woke up, and you weren't there, so I thought... I don't know. I thought I'd look for you.” He glanced away as he spoke, eyes darting anywhere but Ignis. “Sorry,” he muttered again.

“Join me,” Ignis replied, arm still extended.

Prompto nodded and, keeping his gaze turned downward, dropped the blanket and walked closer. He moved gingerly, and Ignis helped him step into the bath. The blond gasped when one of Ignis' hands touched his backside and the plug that still resided there. With a gentle pull, Ignis carefully removed the plug and set it aside to be cleaned. He looked up at Prompto's face, saw the soft blush on his pale cheeks, and ran a hand down the inside of the Omega's thigh, feeling the drippings of the leftover slick and cum that trickled out without the plug to keep it all in. Prompto bit his lip and avoided Ignis' eyes. He sat in the tub beside the Alpha, unsure what to say, but happy to feel the heat of the water soothe away his aches. Ignis pulled Prompto close to him and tipped the blond's chin up with one hand so their eyes finally met.

“Why so shy all of a sudden?” Ignis inquired. Prompto smelled nervous, but his underlying sweetness was still there, intoxicating in the memories of the night before.

“It's just... I wasn't sure... I mean, you're Noct's Alpha. And Gladio's mine...”

“Oh? Is that what this is about? You want my mark?” Ignis moved his mouth close to Prompto's scent gland and exhaled there, teasing the Omega. He felt Prompto shiver.

“I just... I didn't want to do the wrong thing. Is it ok for me to be here?”

Ignis ran blunted teeth over the gland in Prompto's neck then kissed the spot lightly. He pulled away and remarked, “Gladio and I are accustomed to sharing, as you may have discovered last night. We have no qualms about marking the same person. In fact, if my hearing serves, I believe our mates are currently occupied with each other as we speak.”

Prompto blinked and looked back at the door to the bedroom. He couldn't hear anything, but if he focused on the odor wafting from that direction, he thought he might sense the scent of arousal in the air. He looked back to Ignis, “Do you treat all your slaves like this? I mean, I head stories, but I wasn't sure...”

Ignis considered his words before replying, “Life is a precious thing, Prompto. Gladio and I respect the lives of our clan, slaves or not. We do our best to care for everyone under our rule.”

Prompto relaxed a little at those words and laid back against Ignis, who slipped an arm around his waist. Prompto leaned his head on Ignis' shoulder and said, “We did our best, too. It wasn't easy. We never had very much. Not like your clan – I've never seen so much food and water in one place. I just hope... I hope our people are safe.” His voice caught with those words, and Ignis feared the Omega was close to tears.

“If it brings you consolation, then know that our soldiers are always instructed to treat captives kindly. The world is harsh; there is no need to compound its cruelty.”

“I never imagined Alphas could be like you,” Prompto said in a small voice, “I was scared – terrified – when we were taken away. I've never met an Alpha other than on the battlefield. I thought you would do horrible things to us. I thought-” Prompto's voice choked, and he turned away, hugging himself. Ignis rubbed the blond's back in gentle circles, but said nothing. Prompto eventually went on. “But you've been good to Noctis and me. You've fed us, cleaned us, you haven't hurt us. I don't know what to think about any of this.”

“It is my sincere wish that you come to enjoy your life here. Slaves you may be, but we will provide all the comforts we can to you both.”

Prompto looked back to Ignis, and the Alpha saw wetness shining in the blond's eyes. He embraced Ignis then, burying his face in the man's neck. Ignis returned the hug, crooning softly to ease the Omega. Prompto sniffled, but held back his tears. After a moment, he relaxed and keened to Ignis, expressing his appreciation to the man. Ignis ran fingers through soft, blond hair, then tilted Prompto's face up to look into his eyes. “Allow me to claim you,” he said, rubbing the unmarked scent gland on one side of Prompto's neck with a thumb.

It took Prompto a moment to realize Ignis was asking his permission, and he could only stutter in response at first. Eventually he just nodded and keened a second time to Ignis, the sound intending to entice the Alpha. Prompto knew it worked when he saw the gleam in the brunette's eyes and smelled the powerful musk rolling off him. Prompto turned his head to offer the unmarked side to Ignis, unable to ignore the pull he felt toward the Alpha. Ignis held him tightly and pressed lips to Prompto's neck, inhaling his scent and savoring it like a fine wine. Prompto felt a flush of heat course through him that had nothing to do with the bath they soaked in. His cock had sprung to life, and it twitched as he felt sharp teeth taunt his sensitive skin. Prompto moaned. “Ignis... _Alpha_...” The lilt in his voice was enough to end Ignis' teasing, and the Alpha bit down into Prompto's scent gland without further hesitation.

Prompto cried out at the bite, and his grip on Ignis' shoulders tightened sharply. When Ignis pulled away from his neck, he collapsed against the man's chest, panting. Ignis crooned to him, and Prompto felt his entire body tingle. His mind was pleasantly numb, but he was aware of his cock straining between them. Ignis was equally hard, and Prompto reached into the water to brush his fingers over the member. Ignis kissed Prompto hungrily before standing and helping the blond out of the tub. Despite his every intention of bringing Prompto back to the bedroom before fucking him, Ignis couldn't help himself when Prompto grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss against the wall. Prompto let out a soft sound tuned directly for Ignis' ears, and it eroded the last of the Alpha's self control. He could smell the slick and the desire on Prompto, and most of all his own mark dug deeply into the Omega's skin. Gladio's scent was there, too, as well as Noctis', and their intermingling set his mind aflame.

Ignis moved Prompto a few paces to the right, where there was a sturdy counter decked out in fluffy towels. He brushed the piles aside, and Prompto hopped up on the edge of the table and leaned back so his shoulders braced against the wall. He drew his legs up and gave Ignis full view of his body, the modesty from earlier completely forgotten. They belonged together now, and Prompto no longer felt shy about giving himself over to the Alpha (his second Alpha; it was hard to believe he had embraced two marks so quickly and readily, but here he was). Ignis gripped Prompto's thighs, adjusting their spread and angling, and watched the slick drip down to the floor. He ducked his head and licked, gathering up some of the sweet liquid in his mouth and continuing his path up the backside of Prompto's balls and cock. Prompto shivered and scrambled to grab at anything nearby for grounding. A strangled moan tumbled from his throat, and the sound goaded Ignis on. The Alpha swallowed Prompto's dick and sucked it a few times, tasting the precum and drawing out more moans from his new Omega.

Ignis had been with a few Omegas in his lifetime, but had never enjoyed them the way he did with Noctis and Prompto. Even in his lust-clouded mind, he thought of Noctis, knew Gladio was probably doing the same things to him as Ignis was to Prompto, and hoped the Omega was happy. Ignis truly did want their two new toys to be satisfied with their lives, and now that he had claimed them both, he felt an affection bubble in his brain that threatened to overwhelm other rational thoughts. As he angled himself into Prompto's body and felt that melting heat and constriction surround his cock, as he listened to the sounds pour from the blond's mouth and smelled his sweet, affectionate scent, Ignis could have sworn he loved the man. It was madness, of course, to love a slave, but Ignis listened to Prompto keen and whimper his name, thought of the way Noctis had looked beneath him the day before, wanton and covered in cum, and decided sometimes the best things in life were completely lunatic anyway. It was not the first time he had made such a decision.

Ignis thrust into Prompto's body hard and fast, leaned in to kiss and bite at the new mark on the Omega's neck, and took the man's cock into his hand with quick strokes. Prompto had just about melted beneath him, writhing and moaning as he felt Ignis slide in and out of his ass, and when his new Alpha began petting his dick, Prompto shook and cried out as a wave of orgasmic pleasure swept over him. He came between their bodies, coating them both in seed, and fell back against the wall behind him. Ignis returned his grip to Prompto's thighs, angling him upward, and plowed into him a few more times before his own orgasm erupted. He hadn't knotted Prompto, but he would soon, that much he promised himself as his thrusting stilled and both men caught their breath. Ignis ran a hand over Prompto's cheek and purred at him, expressing his feelings wordlessly. Prompto kissed his palm and keened a reply. When he had entered the washroom looking for Ignis, he hadn't been sure what to expect – punishment, perhaps, for exhibiting too much free will – but now he felt warm and cared for, and his throw blanket was long forgotten on the ground. Ignis pulled out of him and helped him up off the counter. Cum ran down Prompto's thighs to the floor, and Prompto caught some of it in one hand and licked it away.

“Keep that up, and I'll have to fuck you again,” Ignis said in a playful warning.

“Only if you promise to knot me next time,” Prompto replied with a smile. Ignis kissed him.

“Let's check on the others. They should be finishing up as well. I'm sure you're missing Noctis.”

Prompto blushed and averted his eyes, afraid to admit it was true. “Sorry,” was what he managed to say.

Ignis caught his face and pulled it back up to look at again. “There is no shame in loving your mate. I, too, long for my own even now. The bond between you and I is yet shallow, and nothing will ever erase a true mating bond as you have with Noctis. Don't think Gladio or I will resent you for it. Understand?”

Prompto looked at Ignis with wide, blue eyes and nodded. After wiping themselves down, together they left the bathing room and walked into the bedroom to see Noctis and Gladio cuddled close on the bed, the smell of sex permeating the air around them. Prompto hopped up beside Noctis and kissed him, and the two shared a moment scenting each other and studying the new marks they both bore. Ignis walked to Gladio's side, and the Alphas smiled silently between themselves, communicating their affections with a simple touch of the hands. Little needed to be said between the four of them, and at least for now they were content.

~

When Prompto left the bedroom that morning wrapped in his throw, Gladio cracked an eye open to watch him leave. He considered calling the blond back to bed, but decided better of it when he got a whiff of the sleeping Omega beside him. He had wanted to fuck Noctis yesterday, but their games with Prompto had been enough to satiate his lusts. Now, however, his cock twitched to life, and he wondered how sweet Noctis would taste. The man was sleeping soundly, though, and even kissing and groping him didn't cause a stir. Gladio snorted with amusement when he realized what a heavy sleeper Noctis was and decided to have a little fun with him, to see how far he could push the man before he woke up.

Gladio ran his hands down the length of Noctis' body, taking in the form and build. He had the lean muscles of someone who could fight, had probably fought most of his life, and Gladio appreciated that. Noctis was nowhere near as svelte as Ignis, but Gladio had also never met another man like his mate. Ignis was the most disciplined person Gladio knew, and he wondered if Noctis' sleeping habits would be trying to the early-riser. Best to make good use of him, at least. Gladio leaned close and kissed Noctis, first a peck to the lips, then over the unmarked side of his neck, pausing to suck at the scent gland there. Noctis sighed, but didn't wake. Gladio smirked; this would be a fun game, indeed.

The Alpha rolled Noctis onto his back and straddled him, careful not to press much weight on the Omega. He kissed across Noctis' chest, sucking at each nipple and even daring to gently bite one, but only got a small shiver from the man. Gladio's cock was fully erect now, and he pumped it with one hand while using the other to fondle Noctis. The Omega stirred slightly when Gladio began to stroke his dick, letting out a soft moan and roll of the hips. But even a hard, dripping cock wasn't enough to wake the man, and when Prompto's name tumbled from his sleeping lips, Gladio wondered how many times the blond had done this very same thing to Noctis. He could smell slick now and was sorely tempted to fuck the man until he finally awoke.

Gladio weighed his options as he pumped their cocks at a slow, steady pace. Noctis was stirring more now, and if he wanted to fuck the Omega while the man slept, then he had only a few minutes to do so. Carefully, he lifted Noctis' legs to rest on his shoulders and was treated to the sight of his hole, wet and ready for a cock, which Gladio was happy to provide. He heard Noctis moan again and looked up to see blue eyes cracked barely open, hazy in their gaze.

“ _Alpha_...” Noctis moaned in a slur, and the tone sent a shock of tingles through Gladio.

“Shhh,” Gladio soothed, stroking Noctis' dick once more, “You can sleep. I'm just keeping my cock warm.”

Noctis shivered again, and his eyes slipped back closed. He muttered something, but it was unintelligible. Gladio pressed a finger to Noctis' hole, testing the man, and when it slid in without resistance, Noctis moaned appreciatively. Gladio finger fucked him for a few moments before pulling out. Noctis' scent was a little different, too, Gladio had noticed. It was heavier, cloying and calling. It made the Alpha feel that primal desire to bite and mark and claim. Teeth and nails sharp, eyes now gleaming, Gladio pressed his cock into Noctis' body, stretching him wide and listening to the Omega's breath hitch. Noctis made no move to stop him or even to seem like he was anything but asleep, but Gladio could smell the overt arousal on the man. As he bottomed out to the knot, Gladio took Noctis' dick back in hand and stroked it slowly. The Omega's body was all heat and pressure, and Gladio began sliding in and out of it in as slow of a pace as he could manage without losing his mind. As he picked up speed, unable to stop himself from wanting a fast, hard fuck, Noctis began moaning and rolling back against him. It seemed the Omega could no longer hold back, either.

They fucked hard enough to rock the bed, Gladio ramming Noctis until his knot was buried inside the man. Noctis keened loudly, all farce of sleep gone, and pressed himself against the knot until he was cumming, control lost as he spilled over Gladio's hand and down their bodies. Gladio rocked inside the Omega, knot tugging and pressing to his rim, until he, too, felt the hot rush of orgasm. He filled Noctis with his seed, shuddering as he came, all thoughts but pleasure blasted from his mind. They stilled, both men panting, and Gladio adjusted their bodies so they lay comfortably once again, his knot still swollen tight to Noctis' insides. Gladio kissed the man, then his scent gland, and heard Noctis whimper softly, “Claim me.”

Gladio groaned against the soft skin of Noctis' neck, needing no other encouragement. He bit down roughly, holding Noctis close as the Omega gasped and shook. Gladio knew Ignis wouldn't mind sharing; the two shared plenty of slaves between them, and a simple sex mark meant little compared to their personal bond. When he pulled away from Noctis' neck, he kissed the man again and commented, “I never expected you to want my mark so soon.”

Noctis blushed and couldn't help but reply a bit petulantly, “You would mark me whether I wanted it or not.”

Gladio snorted and said, “You're not as attractive when you act like a brat.”

Noctis huffed, “Would you prefer I act like a scared captive? Or a whore?”

“You don't need to act like anything,” Gladio replied, touching Noctis' cheek lightly, “Not when we're alone. I know you don't believe it yet, but you can have a good life here. Let us show you.”

Noctis dropped his eyes and didn't reply. After a moment, he leaned in and nuzzled Gladio's neck. Gladio pet him softly and kept him close as the knot connecting them subsided. As they lay in silence – the only sound a quiet rumbling from Gladio's chest that eased Noctis' troubled mind – Ignis and Prompto entered the room and joined them on the bed. Noctis and Prompto bore matching marks now, and the four felt a certain closeness in the privacy of the bedroom. Without ever intending it, they had reached a crossroads of sorts. As they kissed and held each other, scents mingling, a stronger odor overcame them. It was an invitation, an offering from one of them to deepen their bond. “Let's be together,” the scent whispered to them, “Let's be packmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to reach me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), ogling booty.


	5. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio take some time away from Noctis and Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I could get this chapter up today before I leave for a bit on my trip! I won't be around to update next week, but hopefully when I return, I'll be back to my schedule. I'm really ecstatic about how much everyone has loved this fic so far! Thank you guys a ton! I hope I can keep it interesting and fun in all the updates. This chapter is a little tamer, more of a transition bit into what's to come next time, but there's still some good ol' fashioned smut for you to enjoy! Thanks again and much love to you all! ^.^

“What do you think of them?” Gladio and Ignis were stretched out naked in their own chambers, taking a moment of solitude from the clan and their new Omegas.

Ignis, relaxing in the crook of Gladio's arm, replied, “Honestly? I've never felt so strong a pull to anyone but you.”

“Like you can lose yourself in them,” Gladio nodded.

It had been a day since the four of them had been together and the tempting offer of packbonding had arisen. Prompto had started it, unconsciously releasing the bonding pheromone as they cuddled on the bed, and Noctis picked it up after him, responding in affirmation with his own scent. The Alphas had decided to take the time to think, away from the two so their minds would be clear of the Omegas' sweet influence. Gladio would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge it pained him to be away from the two. Sex bonding was usually a quick, cheap thing, but it seemed the bonds he had forged with Prompto and Noctis had more staying power. Even in the privacy of his quarters, he thought of them, hoped they didn't resent the Alphas' choice to take some time away.

“In the end, they are slaves,” Ignis, always pragmatic, said, “We cannot bond so closely with them. Our clan and our enemies would see it as weakness.”

Gladio knew Ignis was right, as much as he wanted to disagree. Who knew what whispers would arise in the court and among the common folk if they were to forge a pack with two Omega slaves? Gladio rubbed his temple with one hand, “You're right. You always are. They'll be hurt, though. Omegas are sensiti-”

“Omegas are as resilient as any Alpha,” Ignis cut in, not one to listen to old stereotypes, “They'll come to understand. If we were truly wise, then we'd send them away. Gift them to someone worthy. They're a liability to us.”

“Could you stand that?” Gladio, though he knew Ignis better than anyone, was surprised at the man's words.

Ignis sighed and said plainly, “No.” Even knowing the Omegas were alone now without them brought an ache to Ignis' heart. He wouldn't be able to handle thinking of another soul taking to bed with them, even if it was the practical thing to do.

The two men lay in silence for a minute before Gladio confessed, “I want to mate them. I want to be sure no one else will ever touch them but us.”

Ignis understood the sentiment. As slaves, Noctis and Prompto were technically available to the court for sex once the leaders had taken their fill. Even other slaves could proposition them, as long as it didn't interfere with one of the clansman's desires. 'I promised to protect them both,' Ignis reflected, 'This could be the best way.' If they took Noctis and Prompto as their permanent mates, then no one else could have them under any circumstance. “It's still a risky move,” Ignis thought aloud, “Mating an Omega slave permanently could have repercussions.”

“It's better than packbonding with them, though.”

Ignis wanted to say, 'I worry that mating will only lead down that road,' but nothing came out except silence. He turned into Gladio's embrace and kissed the man instead. Reservations aside, the truth was they both wanted Noctis and Prompto, and Alpha clan leaders were accustomed to getting what they wanted.

Gladio touched Ignis' face gently as they kissed, guiding him closer and eventually using the arm wrapped around his body to roll the man on top until he straddled Gladio's hips. Ignis always moved gracefully, and the transition from laying beside his mate to sitting above him was a fluid one. Gladio pet Ignis' cheek a final time, then moved both hands to settle on the man's hips as they began rolling, grinding against his own. As the excitement over what was to come flushed through Gladio, his cock hardened and pressed willfully against Ignis' own growing erection. The brunette responded by reaching down and gripping both their cocks and stroking them together. It was impossible to get his hand around them entirely, but the added stimulus got them both hard and leaking precum over themselves.

“Want you,” Gladio groaned, “Been too long.”

It _had_ been too long, Ignis realized; the two were so caught up in political affairs until the new Omegas arrived that they hadn't made much time for each other in the last week. Well, they would rectify that now. Ignis leaned down to kiss Gladio again, loving the taste and smell of his mate. They would need some preparation, unlike with their slick and loose Omegas, and they kept a jar of fine lubricating oil at the bedside for these occasions.

Ignis, already knowing what his mate wanted, coated his fingers in the oil and reached down between them. Gladio turned to his side and lifted a leg for Ignis, groaning when he felt the press of his mate's hand into his body. Ignis stretched him one digit at a time, pausing to add more lubricant as needed. He leaned over Gladio and kissed the man's body, sucking at one nipple before making his way down to Gladio's cock. His fingers slid in and out of Gladio's ass smoothly as he licked precum from the tip of the Alpha's cock. Gladio moaned and rolled against him, eventually grunting, “Fuck me already, you tease.”

Ignis chuckled at his mate's impatience, but acquiesced to the demand. He wanted to ram that hard, muscled body as badly as Gladio wanted to take it, after all, and nothing would stop the two from getting what they wanted. Ignis slathered oil over his cock and adjusted Gladio's hips so they aligned comfortably. Gladio arched and moaned Ignis' name as the other Alpha entered him, stretching him more than ever, all the way down to the knot. Ignis was the only one who could satisfy Gladio like this, and both of them knew it. The brunette pressed himself tight to Gladio's hole, savoring the pressure around his dick, and moaning his mate's name in return. Not even their Omegas felt this good. Ignis pulled out and pushed back in again, imagining how perfect Gladio was going to look dripping in cum, marked with his scent.

Memories of their first night together flashed through Ignis' mind – how he had bent Gladio over the bed and claimed him like an Omega and how they had discovered a deep, burning desire for each other, body, mind, and soul. No one else had ever elicited those feelings from Ignis, not until Noctis and Prompto appeared before them. Ignis never questioned his love for Gladio; to love Gladio was as easy and natural as breathing, but to feel that same affection for a slave came as a surprise. Plenty of other clan leaders took multiple mates, but Ignis had never expected to want someone else the way he desired Gladio. Even as he fucked his fellow Alpha, part of him thought of the two Omegas waiting for their return. His heart ached for the four of them to be reunited. Then Gladio grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into an impassioned kiss, and Ignis refocused on his mate and their pleasure.

Ignis fucked Gladio hard and fast, knowing the larger man liked it that way, and giving into some of his own lusts. It was only around Gladio that Ignis could let his self control slip, and he did so now, thrusting into Gladio's body with an abandon that he usually only felt during a rut. Gladio pressed back against him, taking every inch of Ignis' cock that he could while jerking off his own in quick, uneven strokes. They each pushed out their scents, marking each other and filling the room with the smell of Alpha. As they edged closer to cumming, Ignis dared to push his knot harder against Gladio's hole, stretching it until both men were breathless. They rarely knotted each other, usually saving that pleasure for their ruts, but it had been too long since their last intimate moment, and neither thought much about possible discomfort. As the knot slipped into Gladio, swelling until they were locked together, the larger Alpha squeezed his cock and shuddered, gasping Ignis' name and showering their bodies with his cum. The sight and smell of Gladio dripping with his own seed was enough for Ignis, and the brunette grunted loudly as he flooded Gladio with his load. They stilled and caught their breath, heads swimming in afterglow, eventually laying down and kissing gently until Ignis' knot shrunk enough to pull out.

“You're all right?” Ignis asked as Gladio held him close.

Gladio kissed him again and nodded, “Better than ever. You know how much I love your cock.” They both knew, and Ignis took a certain pride in it. He found his mind wandering once more to the Omegas, questioning if they could bring that kind of pleasure to his mate. As if reading his mind, Gladio said, “No one could do the same for me. You're perfect, Ignis.”

Ignis smiled, “Mm. And you're a flatterer. I know how you flirt, Gladio.”

“Yeah?” Gladio replied with his own smirk, “I remember how you blushed when I first flirted with you. A perfect look for your perfect face.”

“Hmph. We've come a long way since then.”

“True, but I could still make you blush if I wanted.”

Gladio's unabashed confidence always enticed Ignis. He replied, “I'm positive that you could.”

“So about Prompto and Noctis...”

“They are ours to claim, by custom. However, I would caution against forming a packbond. As desirable as they are, they remain our slaves, and I doubt the people would readily accept Omegas as equals. It is an unfortunate situation.”

Gladio considered his words, “It'll have to be enough, then.” He placed a kiss on Ignis' temple, “How did I ever run this clan without you?”

Ignis snorted, “Do you really want an answer? You were a bunch of lawless brigands before we met. That you listen to me in the first place is its own miracle.”

“Well, with an ass as perfect as yours...”

“My ass has nothing to do with my capabilities as an adviser, and we both know that.”

“Yeah, but it got my attention. That counts for something.”

“It counts for your insatiable lusts, you pervert,” Ignis shot back with affection in his voice.

Gladio laughed. “All right, you win. As usual. Let's sleep here tonight. We'll talk to the two of them tomorrow. In the meantime...” Gladio grabbed Ignis' backside and gave it a squeeze, “Maybe I can get a taste of that perfect ass.”

“What did I say? Insatiable.” Ignis shook his head, but smiled the whole time.

~

“What do you think they're doing?” Prompto asked as he lay with Noctis on the bed that was much too large for only two of them.

“Probably fucking,” Noctis replied, head resting in Prompto's lap. He paused after the flippant answer and followed it with a serious one, “Do you miss them?”

Prompto let out a little uncomfortable whine at the question. However, he was never one to lie to his mate, and he said, not without a twinge of guilt over his feelings, “Yes.”

“It's ok,” Noctis said, noticing the blond's discomfort, “I... I miss them, too. It's weird, isn't it? I never imagined... I mean, certainly not like this, not with some Alphas...”

“I know what you mean. I've always been happy just with you, Noctis, I swear! But Gladio and Ignis... just feel right. I hope I didn't mess everything up when I, you know...”

“I did it, too. It's not just on you, Prom. If they need to think it over, then we shouldn't worry too much. If we were in their position, what do you think we would do?”

“Probably go away and talk about it alone,” Prompto admitted a bit begrudgingly, “You're right. I'll try not to overthink it.” He pet Noctis' hair gently and mulled over the last few days. He had made some certain _discoveries_ about himself in his time here, and thought now might be a good time to approach Noctis regarding it. “Hey, Noct?”

“Hmm?” Noctis had closed his eyes to enjoy the light petting.

“You, ah, wouldn't hold it against me if I told you some stuff, right?”

“Of course not. Where's this coming from?”

“It's just... I really like it. The, um, the way they've been treating me. The sex, I mean. Tying me up, calling me names, fucking me in front of all those people...” The color rose in Prompto's cheeks as he spoke, and he could feel the blood rushing south as he recalled his time here. Noctis noticed it, too, and sat up to look Prompto in the eyes.

“You like being treated like a slave?”

“A-at least the way they do it!” Prompto rushed to clarify, “I hope... that isn't too strange.” He looked away, the blush having crept across his entire face.

Noctis considered it and reached out to turn Prompto's head by the chin. He leaned in, “Would you like me to call you 'slut' sometimes?” he asked, voice low.

Prompto thought he might melt from the embarrassment. But there was another feeling taking over; hearing that word fall from Noctis' lips sent a throb of heat to his groin, and he couldn't deny he liked it. He nodded and spoke through the dryness in his mouth, “Yeah. I... I want you to use me, Noctis. I've always been yours, but... I want you to fuck me like I'm your slave. Like the other night. Would you do that?”

Noctis could feel his dick hardening now as he heard the request. The Alphas weren't around, hadn't been in a day; only servants had come and gone to feed them and draw their baths, and he couldn't see why they would begrudge the two a moment together. He pulled Prompto close and kissed the man, one hand gripping blond locks, the other feeling its way down to Prompto's cock, where it rubbed and teased soft skin. Prompto moaned and kissed him back, excitement already mounting in his gut. “All right,” Noctis breathed as he separated from the kiss, “if that's what you want, then why don't you suck my cock, slut?” The word felt foreign on his tongue, but Prompto's reaction was more than worth it. The blond shivered and moaned, skin flushed, and both of them could smell the slick he had already begun to drip. He nodded enthusiastically and lowered to take Noctis into his mouth, but Noctis stopped him, “Not like that. Lay on your back. You want to be fucked like my slave? Then do what I say.”

Noctis helped Prompto position himself so he lay horizontally across the bed, head dangling upside down on one end. Prompto could feel the blood rushing through him as Noctis stood and pressed his cock to one cheek, smearing Prompto's face with precum. Prompto opened his mouth and felt Noctis enter him, pushing roughly against the back of his throat. His eyes watered, and he nearly gagged, but feeling Noctis take him like this – like an Alpha – sent waves of heat through his body. He keened around the cock in his mouth; nothing ever tasted as good as his mate, and Noctis took that as encouragement to thrust into his throat. Saliva dripped from Prompto's mouth as he tried sucking at the dick. He wanted nothing more than to please Noctis, but the pressure in his own cock felt unbearable, so he reached to touch himself.

“Hands off,” Noctis commanded, gripping Prompto's shoulders as he thrust again, “You don't cum until I do.” Prompto whined, but the sound was cut off by another press into his throat. He let go of himself and instead reached to hold Noctis. He needed to grip onto something, lest the face-fucking he was taking completely drove him mad. “I never knew how much you liked being told what to do,” Noctis grunted as he picked up speed. In his opinion, Prompto's mouth was perfect for sucking cock, and feeling the blond let go of all control only urged him on. “If I had known, I would've fucked you like this years ago.”

Their lovemaking had always been a gentle thing; Noctis never knew how far he could push his mate, and neither had wanted to risk messing up what they considered a great romance. But now, with this request from Prompto, Noctis felt comfortable experiencing one of his oldest fantasies of the blond. He fucked Prompto's throat as though it were his only chance to do it, and Prompto, in his lust, never gagged or begged for a break; he took breaths as he could and kept his throat relaxed and open for Noctis' cock. Noctis panted as he crept closer to orgasm, not wanting the moment to end, except very much wanting to see his cum soak Prompto's face.

“Fuck, Prom, you're amazing,” Noctis gasped as he felt the blond's throat clench around the head of his cock. Noctis thrust a few more times before he could hold on no more. He pulled out of Prompto's lips and shot a wave of cum over his mate's skin. Prompto lapped up what he could and let the rest drip down him. He was a little dizzy from the position, and he could still feel the swell in his throat where Noctis' cock had been pounding, but he loved it. Noctis looked down at Prompto, covered in his scent, and felt nothing but affection for the man. He helped Prompto sit up and kissed him, paying no heed to his own drippings off Prompto's skin. He could taste himself on the blond's lips, and, at least for the moment, cared no more that they were slaves taken from their homes. He felt a familiarity and comfort with Prompto that he found nowhere else. Then they were pulled from their kissing by a voice at the door.

“That was quite a performance.”

They both looked over to see their Alphas standing just inside the door. How long Ignis and Gladio had been there was beyond Noctis' knowledge. He had been so engulfed in his intimacy with Prompto that he hadn't heard or smelled them enter. But they both looked interested in what was happening on the bed.

“You're back,” Prompto said, unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

“Sorry we left you,” Gladio spoke and sounded sincere, “But it seems like you've kept yourselves occupied.”

Noctis held his arms around Prompto, determined to remain close with the other Omega. “Is that wrong?” he asked, feeling a touch defiant.

Ignis chuckled, “Of course not. But the two of you smell divine. You'll have to understand if we want a taste.”

'You can have anything you want,' Prompto tried to say, but the words stuck in his throat. He let out a welcoming scent instead. He wanted all of them, not just Noctis, and he couldn't lie to himself about it. Noctis smelled the sweet aroma emanating from his mate and matched it with his own. It was hard to deny anything to these men, men who technically owned them, but Noctis wanted it that way. He wondered what their answer to the packbonding offer would be, but when warm hands and mouths met his skin, he stopped wondering about anything at all. That could wait; now was the time for more pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/)! I'll be gone for a bit in the next week, but I will get back to my inbox eventually, I promise!


	6. Permanent Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys mate permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I promise I'm not dead and neither is this story! I was out of town for a bit, and then immediately got sick when I made it home. I've been loopy on antibiotics and codeine-laced cough syrup for a while. But I'm finally feeling better, and I'm ready to drop this next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks a bunch for all your comments and kudos, and especially for waiting as long as you have for this update. I hope it's been worth it. ^.^

The Alphas crossed the room and joined their Omegas on the bed. Ignis ran a hand over Noctis' chest and kissed his neck, pausing to suck at the mark on one side. Gladio pulled Prompto onto his lap and wiped away the remaining cum from his cheeks. Neither Omega could deny they liked the attention, but both still wanted each other, and Prompto reached over to thread fingers with Noctis as they kissed their Alphas. It did not go unnoticed.

“Do you two want to fuck?” Gladio asked them.

Prompto looked at him with round, blue eyes and nodded. Noctis turned away from Ignis and peppered kisses down Prompto's shoulders and neck. They all shifted on the bed, and Noctis climbed on top of his mate, holding his wrists in place as he kissed Prompto's chest and sucked gently on those sensitive, pierced nipples. Prompto writhed beneath him, keening and soaking the bed sheets with slick. The Alphas watched with interest as Noctis drew out increasingly desperate sounds from Prompto's throat. Then Noctis pulled away and said, voice husky with lust, “Prom told me something interesting before you got here.” Prompto whined softly and tried to bring Noctis close to him again, but his mate kept his wrists pinned firmly in place.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Ignis inquired.

“He says he likes being your slave. He likes being treated like a slut.”

Prompto's face burned as he heard the words, but the hardness of his cock revealed his true feelings. “Is that so?” Gladio asked with a predatory grin. He reached over and took a handful of Prompto's hair and used it to turn the Omega's head to look at the two Alphas. “I knew you were a slut the moment I smelled you. So you liked it when we tied you up? You like taking our cocks?”

Prompto gasped out, “Y-yes! Please...”

Gladio snorted in amusement and released his grip on Prompto's hair. He turned his touch to Noctis. “And what about you? Have you enjoyed your new life with us?”

Noctis looked at Gladio and Ignis and knew he couldn't lie. “I... I do like it. I like both of you. You're... not what I expected.”

“Certainly not,” Ignis said, and he touched Noctis' cheek, drawing the man in for a kiss. “Not all Alphas are barbarians.”

Noctis let go of Prompto to hold Ignis instead. His arms encircled Ignis' neck, and he keened to the man, letting his desires be known through sound and scent. And there it was again – that offer to bond, to solidify their relationship as a pack, not just masters and slaves. Ignis pulled away when he smelled the pheromone and shook his head. “I'm sorry, but we cannot. Gladio and I discussed the matter, and it would be too difficult to packbond with you, as much as we may want it.”

Noctis blushed and ducked his head, “Sorry. I... I didn't mean to bring it back up. It just happened.”

“We'll mate you, though,” Gladio interjected, “We'll take you as our personal slaves.”

“A permanent mating bond is the most we can offer you,” Ignis added, “If we mark you as ours, then no one will be permitted to touch you. We can give you a good life, if you'll have us.”

Noctis glanced at Prompto, who had sat up to listen. Their eyes met, and Prompto reached out to take Noctis' hand and squeeze it. He gave a tiny nod. Noctis looked back to the Alphas and nodded more firmly. “Yeah. We'd like that.”

“Go ahead and fuck your mate,” Gladio said, “Keep your bond strong. Then we'll claim you.”

Noctis turned to Prompto and kissed him. “You ready to take my cock?” he asked in a low voice.

“Always,” Prompto replied and pulled Noctis toward the pillows. He pushed the man into the bed and straddled him, then stroked Noctis' dick a few times before lining himself up and sinking down onto the member. He tossed his head back as it penetrated him and cried out longingly for more. Noctis moaned deep in his throat as the tight, wet heat surrounded him, and he gripped Prompto's hips to urge them into gyrating. Prompto rode Noctis vigorously, back arched, hands gripping the headboard of the bed, while Noctis thrust upward into him.

“Fuck, the two of you look good like that,” Gladio said as he took his cock in hand and gave it a few firm strokes.

Prompto glanced back over his shoulder, color high in his cheeks, and bit his lip as he saw the Alphas touch themselves. 'They're getting off on us fucking,' Prompto thought, and the thrill of being watched shot through him again, 'Better give them a good show.' He turned back to Noctis and leaned down to kiss his mate. Noctis moaned into Prompto's mouth and rolled his hips harder. Prompto gasped and pressed down into the movement, drawing in every inch of Noctis' dick. He knew the man wouldn't last much longer, could smell the pleasure building in him, but his cock felt so good that Prompto never wanted to stop. They fucked fast and hard, rocking the bed, and when Noctis came, it was with a shout and a burst of cum that soaked Prompto's insides and trickled down his thighs. Prompto was about to reach down and touch himself when he felt a strong grip around his cock. Gladio had moved behind him and was pumping his dick in long, languid motions. Prompto shuddered and grabbed for the headboard again. Beneath him, Noctis had caught his breath and now ran hands over Prompto's bare skin, pinching his nipples and coaxing him closer to orgasm.

“Come on,” Gladio breathed into Prompto's ear as he sped up the pace of his hand, “Cum for me. Be a good Omega.”

Prompto shivered and moaned, tossing back his head. The hands on his body felt too good. He gasped a final time and came hard over Noctis' chest. He fell back against Gladio and was pulled up and away, then laid down beside Noctis. He cracked his eyes open and reached for Noctis' hand. They threaded their fingers together and shared another kiss. Prompto floated on the euphoria of his orgasm until he felt the lips graze over his inner thigh. He blinked and looked down to see Gladio between his legs, sucking at the scent gland there. Prompto couldn't hold back a moan as sharpened teeth teased his soft skin. Ignis had moved closer as well, and when Prompto looked back to Noctis, he saw his mate in a similar position. They were going to be claimed by Alphas – mated permanently to them – and the thought shot a shiver through Prompto's body.

Noctis moaned as he felt Ignis' mouth on him. He clung tightly to Prompto's hand as Alpha teeth brushed against the scent gland in his inner thigh, an Omega's most private area. They had agreed to this, and even as his heart pounded and adrenaline mounted at the touches, Noctis knew he wanted it. He turned his head back to face Prompto and saw the flush of the blond's skin. Noctis leaned over to kiss Prompto's forehead and let out a soothing purr. This wouldn't interfere with their personal bond, he tried to communicate without words, everything would be all right.

Gladio nuzzled the soft skin of Prompto's inner thigh; he could smell the Omega's sweetness in full force from here, and he very much wanted a taste. He glanced over to his own mate, peppering kisses over Noctis' skin, and caught the man's eye. This was their moment, time to claim second mates, a thing they had never expected to even desire. The thrill of it pumped through Gladio's veins. Ignis gave him a slight smile, enough to indicate his own feelings, and Gladio returned it. What they were about to do was different from their initial claiming of the Omegas. This wasn't about ownership, and they both knew it. This was a matter of trust. These Omegas would be a part of their lives intimately, would see them at their best and worst, would give comfort and council as much as sex. Gladio's heart thrummed just thinking about it. He looked up at Prompto, who had torn his gaze away from Noctis to watch Gladio. They shared a moment in each other's eyes, and Gladio moved up to kiss the man, softly, a kiss normally reserved for Ignis. Prompto keened to him, and the sound blew away any reluctance from Gladio's mind. He shifted back to the blond's scent gland, kissing it and inhaling another lungful of Prompto's unique aroma. The time had come. Gladio opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deep into Prompto's thigh. Prompto arched and cried out, but any pain there may have been was overcome by an intense pleasure. His whole body felt like it burned with fever, and the hand holding Noctis' clamped down like a vice. His cock sprung to life, and slick dripped down his thighs and into the sheets. In this moment, nothing mattered but Gladio, and Prompto desperately wanted to feel his Alpha's knot buried inside him. The teeth in his thigh released their grip, and Gladio licked at the fresh mark, tasting his new mate before moving to suck at Prompto's cock. Gladio was equally hard and wanted desperately to fuck his Omega into the bed, but he needed more of Prompto's flavor first. With his free hand, Prompto gripped the back of Gladio's head and rolled his hips up into the man's throat. Both of them moaned, and when Prompto felt the tip of his dick press to the back of Gladio's mouth, he nearly came right then and there. His body had never felt so sensitive or desperate before. He moaned Gladio's name, begged him for more, and Gladio was ecstatic to provide.

Beside them, Ignis had returned his focus entirely to Noctis. The Omega whined quietly when his Alpha pulled his mouth away from the scent gland, but now Ignis was back between those long, lithe legs and ready to claim a mate. He nipped teasingly at the skin over the gland, eliciting a gasp from Noctis, then bit down fully without hesitation. He wanted this man as his own, as badly as he had wanted Gladio when they'd first met, and he was ready to take all that came with it. Noctis shouted Ignis' name as the Alpha mated them together, and his whole body shook with a barrage of sensation. Prompto had bit at Noctis' scent gland before, especially during heats when everything was desperation and wantonness, but feeling sharpened teeth dig into him was an entirely different experience. Blood rushed to his cock, and slick wet the bed as Ignis bit deep into his scent gland. 'No going back.' The thought flew blindly through his mind, but Noctis didn't want to change the moment. All he wanted now was his new mate's knot and enough cum to keep them both satisfied for days. He felt Prompto's grip on his hand tighten, and he clamped down in return. Things would be different now, but that was okay. Noctis keened to Ignis, and the Alpha released his bite, sucked at the area for a few seconds, then kissed Noctis with a passion he normally kept concealed. His mind felt as singular as when he was in rut, and all he could think about was fucking this beautiful creature until they were both exhausted. To that end, he pulled Noctis' legs up, pressing knees to the man's chest and exposing his dripping, needy hole. Both men moaned, and Ignis pushed his cock inside Noctis in a desperate, quick thrust, shuddering as he felt the tightness consume him. He fucked Noctis hard and fast, restraint a thing of the past, and pushed his growing knot deep inside his Omega. Noctis cried out and rocked with his mate, and the feeling of being knotted by Ignis sent a wave of euphoria through him unlike before.

Meanwhile, Gladio pulled Prompto's legs to rest on the Alpha's shoulders and plunged into his body with a desperate fervor. They fucked quickly, matching Ignis' and Noctis' pace, while the two Omegas continued to hold hands even as they called for their Alphas. Prompto felt the press of Gladio's knot against his hole, and eagerly he pushed his body against it, taking it in to the base. Gladio's thick cock had never felt so good before, and soon Prompto found himself on the edge of orgasm. “Gla-ah!” he cried out, choking on Gladio's name as the man's dick thrust heavily inside him. He felt the tug of the knot at his rim, and his mind spun in pleasure. When Gladio's hand wrapped around his cock, Prompto lost it, cumming hard enough to splash the man's chest. Gladio let out a guttural moan at the sight and smell of the cum, thrusting a few times into Prompto until he could no longer hold out. With a grunt and a final deep pump, he emptied himself into his new mate. It was thick and heavy, and Prompto keened happily when he felt it fill him.

Noctis and Ignis were just as close to completion as they fucked next to the two. Noctis whined wantonly, pressing back against his mate and reaching to grab his cock. Ignis batted the hand away and took care of the Omega, stroking him until Noctis could hold out no longer. He splattered a load onto Ignis' stomach with a cry, and Ignis groaned as he watched the man gasp with pleasure. He fucked Noctis harder than ever, until the bed creaked beneath them and both were mindless with ecstasy. Ignis felt the heat in his gut mount to an unbearable level, then swore aloud as he shot a massive amount of cum into Noctis' body. Noctis groaned as it entered him, and he lost himself in the feel of it.

The four of them stilled their movements and lay panting on the bed. Gladio ducked his head and kissed Prompto gently, pausing to whisper in his ear, “You're mine now.”

Prompto caught his head, kissed him back, and replied, “You're mine, too.”

Gladio smiled, because he knew it was true. Slaves the Omegas may be, but part of the Alphas belonged to them now. He adjusted their bodies so Prompto laid comfortably on top of him, still knotted and full of his seed. Prompto sighed contentedly and nuzzled Gladio's chest, licking away what cum remained. Ignis and Noctis moved similarly, and Noctis reached out to pet Prompto's hair. Prompto turned and smiled to his original mate. “How're you doing?” he asked, catching himself from yawning as he spoke.

Noctis returned the smile, “Great. I feel great.” He couldn't stop his own yawn, “A little tired though,” he added sheepishly.

“Rest now,” Ignis said, brushing some hair from Noctis' face. “It's late, and you've been through much. We can reinforce the bond in the morning.”

“Don't you want to mate both of us?” Prompto asked, a little surprised that they weren't taking both Omegas at once.

Ignis shook his head, “In time, Prompto. One bond is enough for now. We wouldn't want to strain your bodies beyond what they can handle.”

“Besides,” Gladio said, running a hand over Prompto's bare skin, “I want you all to myself right now. Not much in a sharing mood.” He nipped at one of Prompto's ears, eliciting a giggle from the blond.

The four of them laid in bed, not saying much beyond gentle purrs and soft noises of comfort. They all dropped off into sleep together, cuddled and warm, now bonded closer than ever. It was only a matter of time, Ignis thought before slipping into slumber, until they could no longer refuse the offer to packbond. Noctis and Prompto had found a firm place in their hearts, and there was no turning back from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/), where I've been inactive recently, but I'm getting back into the swing of things now. Stop by and say hello! :3


	7. Life Among Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto see more of the den, and the Alphas have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. I meant to get it up last weekend, but all kinds of family stuff intervened, plus now we have a puppy I've been watching pretty much 24/7 (she's fucking adorable, I'll thank you to know XD). But here it is, and I'm hoping once the doggo has some more training I'll be able to get away for a few hours a day to write. So thank you for your patience with my speed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I had a great time writing it.

The next morning, after another round of sex and a hot bath, Gladio and Ignis led the Omegas to a different room in the den. Noctis and Prompto were grateful for the change of scenery. Not that the sex room wasn't large and comfortable, but they had been there for a while now, and getting out into some fresh air was much appreciated. They walked through a few hallways and rounded some corners, both Omegas looking around and taking in as much as they could – the den was larger even than it had appeared when they'd arrived, and the sights and scents were something to behold. Everything smelled decadent, full of musk and food and wine, and when they at last entered the room the Alphas guided them to, Noctis and Prompto gaped at what they saw.

A massive table took up space in the center of the room, and decked out on it were foods of all kinds, smelling all at once salty, sweet, and savory. Roast meats dripping with fat and a variety of sauces, sweet rolls baked that morning, fresh fruit picked from their orchards, and all manner of delectable delights covered the table. A few clan members were eating when they arrived, but they immediately stood up and bowed when the Alphas entered. Ignis and Gladio nodded at them, and they gathered up their plates and left in a hurry, none wanting to disturb the clan leaders with their new slaves. Noctis caught one of them eyeballing Prompto and him, and he wondered if the man could smell the Alpha's marks on them. Word would spread that the clan leaders had taken on Omega slaves as their mates, and Noctis worried it might damage Ignis' and Gladio's reputations. However, he was pulled from his reflections by Prompto's voice.

“Woah! We can eat any of this?!” The sheer joy in his tone was unmistakable.

Ignis concealed a smile, but Gladio laughed outright. “As much as you want, Prompto. Have your fill.”

“Noct, do you see this? This is amazing!” Prompto plopped himself down in a seat and looked from plate to plate, unsure where to begin.

“It sure is.” Noctis took the seat next to Prompto and reached for a bread roll. The Alphas settled across from them and helped themselves to their meal. Prompto was still making up his mind where to start while Noctis had already piled some meats and pastries onto his plate. At last Prompto settled on trying a bite of everything he could manage and stacked his dish high. He heard Gladio laugh again.

“You really gonna eat all of that?”

Prompto stuck out his lower lip in a pout, “If I don't try everything, then how will I know what's the best?”

“Try your hardest, I guess.”

Prompto was going to retort with something playful, but he had taken a bite of a lemon cake and gasped audibly instead. “Oh gods, this is amazing. I've never had anything like it.”

“Ah, yeah. Those are pretty good. We've got some decent cooks here,” Gladio said as he bit into a hunk of meat. He chewed and swallowed before adding, “None of them are as good as Ignis, though.”

Prompto stopped his gushing over the mini cake to stare at the Alphas. “Wait, really?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and replied, “Well, realistically-”

“Yeah, really!” Gladio interrupted, “You wouldn't believe the stuff Ignis can make.”

Noctis stopped eating and looked up at his Alpha, “You know how to cook?”

If Ignis was embarrassed by the sudden attention, then he did a good job of glossing it over. “Yes, I am culinarily inclined. I led a very different life before I joined Gladio's clan.”

“Wow, that's incredible,” Prompto said, looking at the man with adoration, “You can do anything.”

“Perhaps one day I will prepare a meal for you,” Ignis said to them, “It is not a skill I practice overly often these days.”

“I'd like that,” Noctis said with a small smile.

Ignis seemed pleased by his words, but didn't reply. He merely drank from the mug he had poured for himself. Gladio gave him a teasing nudge though. They continued eating in a comfortable silence that was punctuated by Prompto's happy outbursts over the taste of the food as he worked his way from item to item. Never had he or Noctis enjoyed such rich fair. Noctis was a picky eater, and even he found the meal to his liking. They ate their fill, and Prompto commented after finishing, “I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life. I could explode.”

“It was great,” Noctis said to the Alphas, “Thanks.”

“How about we walk off all that food?” Gladio asked, “We'll show you around the den.”

“Ahh, I'm so full. I don't know if I could move.” Prompto said, putting his head on the table.

“Well, in that case...” Gladio stood and walked to Prompto's chair, scooping the blond out of it and hoisting him over one shoulder. Prompto squeaked loudly and hastily tried to grab the cloth drape that kept him covered as it fell away from his body. Noctis stifled a laugh.

Ignis stood as well and walked to Noctis' chair, offering a hand. “Shall we?” Noctis looked up at his new mate and felt a warmth creep over his cheeks. He took Ignis' hand and stood, nodding. They walked toward the room's exit as Prompto tried to get Gladio to put him down. Ignis brushed the back of Noctis' hand with his thumb before letting go, and the simple gesture sent butterflies to the Omega's stomach. He stuck close to Ignis' side as they walked out into the hallway. It felt so nice to be with them, Noctis reflected. It was as natural as his time spent with Prompto.

“Hey, come on, let me down. No fair,” Prompto was saying as he held his cloth in place with one hand.

“I thought you said you couldn't walk. Isn't this better?” Gladio was clearly amused by Prompto's distress.

“Gladiooo!” Prompto whined, wiggling a bit.

Ignis cleared his throat, interrupting them. “Prompto, do you remember what we told you when you first arrived here?”

Prompto looked at him, color high in his cheeks, “Um-”

“Unless we are in the privacy of our room, you will refer to us as 'Alpha'. Understand?”

Prompto ducked his head, abashed at the reprimand. Gladio placed him down gently and tilted his chin up. “We have reputations to worry about, Prompto. There's no one here now, but if it happens in public, then you'll have to be punished.”

“P-punished?” Prompto choked out, eyes widening. “Sorry, I-I didn't mean to! It won't happen ag-” Gladio silenced him with a kiss.

“Just think before you talk, ok?” Gladio said as he pulled away. Prompto nodded, chewing on his lip. Noctis walked up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Prompto whined softly and pressed his face into Noctis' neck. It was just as he thought, Noctis realized, things were more complicated than a normal mating.

Prompto stayed quiet as they moved on to check out the different rooms of the den. Most of them were bedrooms for the clan members who lived there – mostly guards and ranking officials, along with sleeping quarters for unbound slaves and the staff of servants who helped care for the den. Gladio and Ignis pointed out the way into the kitchens, the group bathing rooms, and the outdoor training grounds for their fighters.

“When you're not at our sides, you're welcome to roam the den freely,” Ignis informed them as they strolled along, “The staff is aware of your presence, and they will assist you should you need it. Under no circumstance will you leave the den without guards. Always alert us if you desire to visit the rest of the clan.”

“You're worried about us?” Noctis wondered if they thought he and Prompto might try an escape. He figured other slaves had made attempts in the past. It was a little insulting, in all honesty. They had given themselves over to the Alphas after all, and to think of abandoning Ignis and Gladio now was hurtful.

“You're ours now,” Gladio said, touching Noctis' cheek lightly, “It wouldn't look very good if we let you go somewhere without protection.”

“'Protection'?” Prompto echoed, speaking up for the first time since his earlier chastisement, “Is it dangerous here?”

“Well, it shouldn't be,” Gladio replied while scratching the back of his head. He searched for the right explanation, “No one from our clan should bother you. They would know better. But we get a lot of travelers through here – traders, merchants, whatever – and they might try to take advantage of you.”

“No need to worry,” Ignis said when he saw the look on Prompto's face, “You'll both be safe as long as you heed our instructions. You may be slaves, but as our mates you're considered higher ranked than most members of the clan. You will be treated appropriately, or there will be consequences.”

Prompto bit his lip as he thought over what it all meant. Gladio went on, “We've been taking some time away recently to spend with you, but our normal schedules involve a lot of meetings and combat training. You headed your own clan, so you probably know what I mean.” Noctis nodded, remembering all the time he and Prompto had spent talking with the people and helping guide the clan with rules and procedures. They had been small, so there was little talk with other clans, but from the look of the Alphas' den, Gladio and Ignis probably met with foreign leaders and dignitaries as well as dealing with their own internal issues.

“Tomorrow we'll resume our responsibilities,” Ignis said, “and we would like you both to join us. Your whole lives were lived in an Omega clan; now you need to experience life among Alphas.”

_Life among Alphas..._ The thought was intimidating at the least. Noctis nodded, though, accepting his future as part of this clan. Prompto took hold of Noctis' hand and gave it a squeeze. 'No turning back,' Noctis thought again to himself. Out loud, he said, “And what about the rest of today? What's the plan?”

“The plan?” Ignis echoed, leaning over to grasp Noctis' face in one hand, “I think you should know by now exactly what we plan to do with you.”

A shiver passed down Noctis' spine. He licked his lips and replied, “Yes, Alpha.”

~

Noctis gasped in the darkness. Ignis had blindfolded him well, and now he could only rely on his other senses to guide him. Hands groped his naked body, teasing and pleasing him. He was on his back, bound to the bottom edge of the bed with legs in stirrups attached to the posts and hands chained together above his head. He swam in a flood of sensation and helplessness as the others played with him. Ignis had made sure he was well secured with his ass fully on display, and the Alpha was currently at work stretching Noctis out with one of the toys from their wall. Noctis gasped again as whatever thick thing Ignis had selected pressed deeper into him. A soft purring sound emanated from above his head as a warm body leaned in close to him and whispered, “You smell amazing, Noct. How does it feel?”

“Good... so good...” Noctis groaned in reply. On cue, Ignis gave a little twist to the object in Noctis' ass, and the Omega keened loudly as the item's ridges caressed his insides.

“Damn,” he heard Gladio say, “keep that up, Iggy, and he's going to cum before any of us fuck him.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Ignis said, and Noctis could hear amusement in his voice, “He knows he's not allowed to cum until I say so.” Noctis felt a light touch to the mating mark on his inner thigh.

Noctis whined softly, but the sound was swallowed by a mouth pressed to his. A tongue swept against his own, and Noctis recognized the flavor as Prompto. He drowned in Prompto's kiss, heat and sweetness radiating over him, and all too soon Prompto pulled away, leaving Noctis gasping for more. Firm, strong hands moved down his chest and stomach, approaching his twitching cock as another pair of more delicate fingers brushed through his hair and over his arms. Unrelenting, Ignis dragged the object out of Noctis' body and then pressed it back in again. Noctis shuddered and moaned Ignis' name.

“Ready for more?” Ignis asked him, running nimble fingers over Noctis' twitching legs. Noctis nodded and keened to him. The presence between his legs disappeared momentarily, and when Ignis returned, Noctis felt something new brush against his backside. He had expected the Alphas to fuck him now, but Ignis seemed to have a different idea.

A slick thing teased his already packed hole, and he heard Prompto moan, “Oh, fuck. Really?”

“He's loose enough to take it,” Ignis replied as he adjusted the depth and angle of the toy inside Noctis. Another press of the new object, and Noctis moaned and panted and moaned some more, voice raising in pitch as the second item slowly penetrated him beside the first, stretching Noctis out to accommodate its added girth.

“Fuck,” he heard Prompto groan again as his mate watched the Alpha work. Gladio let out a breath in agreement. Noctis shook and dripped slick and precum over himself as the two objects in his ass rubbed against each other and him.

“Good,” Ignis crooned to him, the sound soothing some of the tension out of Noctis' muscles. “You're doing wonderfully.”

“I-Ignis...” Noctis gasped in his helpless state, body nearly feverish with arousal. “Please...”

“Not yet,” Ignis replied, “You can wait a little longer.”

“I don't think I can,” Noctis heard Gladio's deep voice proclaim, and there was a shifting of weight on the bed, followed by a high pitched cry from Prompto. Noctis felt Prompto's body pressed near to him, felt the swaying of Gladio's thrusting, slow and purposeful, and heard Ignis tut in disapproval.

“No self control at all,” Ignis said, and Gladio's response was a low grunt. “He's been an Alpha leader nearly his whole life,” Ignis told Noctis as he applied some pressure to the objects stretching out the Omega, “He's too used to having his way all the time. Some things are much finer when savored. Don't you think so, Noctis?” He pressed a bit harder on the toys. Noctis twitched in response and let out a needy sound.

“Just fuck him already,” Gladio growled as his pace picked up. “You're always such a tease.”

“He's not ready yet,” Ignis replied, “He hasn't started begging me.”

Gladio snorted, “I think you might be a sadist, Iggy.”

“I'm merely particular,” Ignis retorted and began to shift the toys around inside Noctis, drawing one out halfway and then plunging it back in while pulling on the other. Noctis cried out at the feeling. He was so loose and slick that the toys moved smoothly inside him, alternating as they fucked him. Both Gladio and Prompto groaned as Ignis administered to Noctis, and the Omega assumed their position gave them a good view of the action. He wished he could see what was happening. The darkness of the blindfold made everything feel that much more acute. His dick throbbed, threatening to release before he was allowed. He tried to focus on something else to keep the encroaching orgasm at bay, but it was practically impossible to think of anything but the pleasure wracking his body.

“Ignis!” Noctis cried out, “Please! Please, I can't-” he choked on his own words as the toys plunged in and out of his body.

“Prompto,” he heard Ignis command, “You can reach your mate's cock, can't you? Why don't you help relieve him?”

The bed shifted again as Prompto repositioned himself. He had a bit of trouble, as Gladio continued fucking him while he moved closer to Noctis, but he managed to find the right angle. Noctis could have shouted when he felt the hot, wet heat of Prompto's mouth surround his cock, but it turned into a strangled gasp instead. Ignis removed the pressure of the toys from his ass just as Prompto swallowed Noctis' member and left the Omega whining for more. Noctis felt so empty without the stretch and weight inside him, and the orgasm that had felt imminent only seconds before fled from his grasp. Tears pricked his eyes, and he called in desperation, “Ignis! Please! I need your cock!”

A hand brushed the mark on his thigh again, and Ignis said, “Just what I wanted to hear.” Noctis felt the heat of Ignis' dick push against him, and with no resistance the Alpha entered Noctis' loose and needy body. Both men groaned at the pleasure that passed through them, and Ignis wasted no time in slipping his knot past Noctis' rim. At that moment, Prompto swallowed around Noctis' cock, taking it in to the base, and Noctis shouted as a heavy orgasm ripped through him. Prompto felt the cum splash down his throat and he gulped it before pulling back and catching his breath. A second spurt of cum hit Prompto in the face as he moved away, and the Omega moaned as it dripped down his skin. Noctis, meanwhile, coasted on the waves of his pleasure, body rocking in time to Ignis' thrusts. It all felt so amazing – the way Ignis' knot tugged at his rim, the smell of the men around him, the sound of their sex – with the blindfold on, everything seemed so much more intense. Noctis groaned and knew his cock was already hardening again, even though he wasn't in heat. Ignis thrust harder as he gripped Noctis' bound legs. The Omega was so loose and slick that even the swollen knot locking them together threatened to slip out. Ignis shifted his angle, and that was enough to bring a shuddering wave of pleasure crashing through him. He came into Noctis, filling the man with his seed. Noctis moaned and arched back as the load coated him. He was hard again, desperate for more, and the others were glad to take advantage of his arousal.

“Fuuuuuck, Noct,” Prompto groaned low in his throat, “I can't believe how hot you are.”

“Looks like he wants another taste of Alpha cock,” Gladio said, and Noctis felt the man's hand brush some sweaty hair away from his forehead. “What do you say, Noctis? Want me to fuck you?”

Twisting a little in his bindings, Noctis nodded and gasped out, “Please. Fuck me like you fuck Prompto.”

The Alpha chuckled at that and said, “Whatever you want, princess.”

Noctis huffed a little and started to retort, “I'm not-” but the words melted into a guttural groan as Ignis slid out of him and moved aside for Gladio to take his place. The weight on the bed shifted again, and Prompto keened quietly as Gladio left his body. Noctis felt the man stand between his legs and heard him let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Iggy, you really loaded him up.” A hand ran over Noctis' hole, gathering some of the dripping fluids and smearing it into Noctis' skin. “Ready for more, Noct?” Noctis shuddered at hearing Gladio use Prompto's nickname for him. He nodded and tried to reply, but Gladio was already pushing his cock inside Noctis, grunting in pleasure at the slick heat. Noctis keened and twisted some more, wanting the freedom to push back against the man, but he was captured and helpless in his position. He felt Ignis sit on the bed beside him and touch his cheek gently.

“Do you want Prompto again?” Ignis asked him, and Noctis could only nod silently as Gladio pushed in up to his knot and slid back out, teasing the Omega mercilessly.

The bed shifted again as Prompto moved over Noctis, who expected to feel the wet cavern of his mate's mouth over his cock, but was instead greeted with a much tighter hole as Prompto straddled him and sunk down on top of Noctis' dick.

“Ah! Noct! You feel so good...” Noctis wished he could see the look on Prompto's face as the man rode him, but was trapped in the darkness of the blindfold and forced to settle on imagining how the blond must look as he fucked himself on Noctis' cock. Between the pounding that Gladio was giving him and the tightness from Prompto's body, Noctis felt close enough to cum again. He tried to rock back against them, but the bonds held him tight, forced him to take the pleasure as it came rather than seek it out actively. A hand ran over his chest and flicked one nipple, taunting him further.

“That's right,” Ignis purred in his ear, “You belong to us now. Your body and pleasure are ours, and you look wonderful like this.” Noctis keened in a pitch of desperation as the pleasure mounted, Gladio's knot slipped into him, and he heard Prompto cry out wordlessly. As his mind spun and he approached orgasm, Noctis felt Ignis' touch go to the blindfold. In a quick motion, the Alpha pulled it away from Noctis' face, and Noctis blinked in the sudden light. Above him, Prompto rolled his hips and bounced along with Gladio's thrusting. The blond was arched back against Gladio's chest, head turned and flushed face buried in the Alpha's neck as he cried out in ecstasy. Gladio held him tightly, one hand on his chest, rubbing at a nipple, while the other stroked Prompto's dripping cock. Noctis groaned as he watched them, his own pleasure momentarily forgotten as he took in the scene. Then he felt Prompto clench around him and watched the Omega jerk and gasp as a thick splash of cum burst from him. The sight and smell of his mate's pleasure was too much for Noctis, and he followed Prompto in orgasm, exploding hot seed into Prompto's trembling body.

Gladio thrust a few more times into Noctis before he came as well, biting down into Prompto's shoulder as he released. The group took a few minutes to relax before moving, Gladio pulling out of Noctis and watching the cum spill from the Omega's body, then helping Prompto away and possessively nipping at his skin in a few places. Ignis unclasped Noctis' bindings and gently helped the man sit up while crooning to him. Noctis sighed and leaned against his Alpha's chest as Ignis cleaned him up and kissed him between whispered praises. Noctis felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist and looked over to see Prompto, a tired smile on his face.

“You ok?” Prompto nuzzled Noctis' cheek.

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed, “Feel great.” He yawned, and Prompto nodded, yawning back.

They settled in together to rest until a servant arrived with food and drew them a hot bath, but the Omegas dropped off into sleep before anyone appeared. Prompto was nudged awake long enough to eat and drink a small amount, but Noctis couldn't be budged. “Oh, he's just like that,” Prompto said sleepily as he settled back into the sheets, “He would sleep all day if he could.”

Ignis shook his head, but let it go. He and Gladio took the time to clean up and when they returned, they watched their mates sleep for a moment before climbing in beside them. Prompto and Noctis had curled up facing each other, hands touching. They looked serene as they rested, quiet breaths rising and falling from their chests, and neither stirred as the Alphas took their places in the bed. Normal life would resume in the morning, but for now contentment reigned over the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/) interests you, then that's where you can find me when I'm not busy with life. Feel free to drop me a line! ^.^


	8. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto begin their first day of regular life with Ignis and Gladio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy jeez it has been a while since I've updated! *furious bowing* I'm so sorry! Life really took a turn for me over a few months there, and I was unable to write anything productive for ages. But this story isn't dead, I can promise you that! Although I must apologize some more, because this chapter is smut-free. *scandalized gasp* I really did try to work in a sex scene, but nothing flowed organically, so I cut it all out. But there will be some more sexy times in the next chapter, I guarantee! In the meantime, I really hope you enjoy a little more of this AU, because I think over the next few updates, there will be more and more world building and - dare I say? - plot development. Somehow, every time I aim to write a simple porn fic, I end up getting enamored with the plot instead. Go figure.
> 
> Well, that's quite enough of me. Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you so, so much for sticking with me despite my long absence. You're all wonderful. <3

Noctis was the last to awaken the next morning. He was poked, prodded, kissed, and pushed, but remained steadfast in his sleep until Prompto shook his head and told the Alphas they were doing it wrong.

“You have to trick him awake,” Prompto explained, “I told you he'd sleep all day if he could. He's kinda spoiled like that.” Prompto laughed. He clearly found it much more endearing than either of the Alphas, who were accustomed to waking up with the sunrise. Prompto leaned in close to Noctis' ear and whispered something while nudging the man. Noctis rolled over stubbornly, and rather than following, Prompto pulled away and got off the bed. The Alphas looked at him quizzically, but he shook his head again and put a finger to his lips. A moment later Noctis groaned and rolled back around, opening his eyes.

“Prom, don't do that,” he said in a sleepy voice. “Come back to bed.”

“Nuh-uh,” Prompto replied, “No more cuddles for you.”

“Prooooooom,” Noctis whined, but sat up regardless. After rubbing his eyes he noticed the looks on the Alphas' faces. A blush crept up his cheeks, “Sorry. I, uh, forgot we weren't in our den.”

“This is your den now,” Ignis replied, a tad curtly. The Omega's sleeping habits were so counter to his own that he wasn't sure how to address the situation. He supposed Noctis would adapt over time. He leaned over and kissed Noctis' forehead, “Meet us in the dining hall from yesterday. Make sure to clean up before breakfast. Afterward, we're going to train.”

“'Train'?” Prompto echoed, glancing from Alpha to Alpha.

“Oh yeah,” Gladio said, standing up and stretching, “Time to see what the two of you can do outside of the bedroom.”

Prompto gulped, eyeing the rippling muscles of Gladio's back. He knew how powerful the man was and didn't think sparring had ever been his own forte. Noctis might stand a chance, but Prompto didn't relish the thought of getting smacked around all morning. He looked uneasily at his original mate, but Noctis only shrugged a response. The Alphas left for the dining hall, and Prompto and Noctis took a few minutes to clean themselves before following. Prompto adjusted his blue drape as they walked to the hall. How the hell was he supposed to train for combat while dressed in slave clothes? At least Noctis had some pants, but Prompto was sure he would get tangled in the fabric that hung between his legs if he tried to move too much. Noctis sensed his unease and slipped an arm around his waist.

“It'll be all right,” Noctis told him softly while they navigated the hallways, “Show them how you handle a bow. That'll impress them.”

Prompto wasn't so sure. After all, this was a great Alpha clan; they had to have some of the best warriors in the known world. His paltry archery skills could never stand up to such -

“There you are.”

His thoughts ground to a halt as they entered the dining hall and the Alphas greeted them. Prompto snapped his head up and looked between the two, stammering uselessly until Noctis guided him to a seat opposite their mates. Prompto blushed hard and looked down, feeling foolish. He felt a touch beneath his chin and raised his head to see Noctis' blue eyes reassuring him. Prompto forced out a smile and turned to the food – it smelled like heaven in here – and grabbed a portion for his plate.

The food was as delectable as it had been the day before, savory mixed with sweet, and hard to turn down extra helpings, but with the butterflies in Prompto's stomach, he decided to hold off on overeating before their training session. Noctis picked his way through a plate, keeping his own meal small as well, and when the four finished up, the Alphas ushered them back out toward the open-air grounds.

When they stepped out into the morning sun, the sandy field was already full of soldiers performing various workouts and sparring with one another. The men guarding the doorway gave a shout over the field, alerting everyone to the leaders' presence. The activity came to a halt and suddenly Prompto and Noctis felt all the eyes fall on them. The soldiers bowed to their leaders, though most of them kept their gaze on the Omegas. 'So word has already spread,' Noctis thought as he saw a mixture of expressions on the men's faces. 'They know we're mated.' Gladio and Ignis paid it no attention, however, and strolled to the weapons rack after Gladio gave the men a wave of his hand to continue what they were doing. The men sprung back into action, and the heat of their stares disappeared.

Prompto fidgeted all the way to their destination, too wrapped up in his own worries to be aware of the soldiers' reactions. He nearly bumped into Gladio when the man came to a halt at the weapons. Noctis caught him just in time.

“What are your preferred arms?” Gladio asked them, “Pick what you would feel comfortable with.”

Noctis surveyed the training weapons before selecting a sword that looked comparable to the one he used to wield. He tested the weight in his hand with a few practice swings and nodded, satisfied. Prompto reached out after him with a shaking hand to pull a curved bow and quiver of arrows. The Alphas made no comment on their choices, but brought them over to a secluded spot on the grounds to warm up with a brief workout. Noctis caught other clansmen eyeing them from time to time as they went through the paces. Between the heat of the sun and the vigorous activity, the four of them soon sported a sheen of sweat. When Gladio was satisfied with their warm up, he waved over a servant who held a jug of water and some towels. As the Omegas caught their breath and drank, their Alphas walked to a different weapons rack, one that was set aside just for them. They selected their practice arms and returned to Noctis and Prompto, who both gaped at the massive sword Gladio had chosen. It was nearly as tall as he, and at least a foot wide, and even though it was for training purposes, a solid whack from something of that size and heft would leave marks behind. Prompto felt his stomach turn over. Ignis had two simple daggers in his hands, though Noctis suspected that despite the understated appearance he was just as deadly as Gladio. The Omegas would have their work cut out for them.

“Noctis,” Gladio said, a tone of command clear in his voice, “try to land a hit on me.”

Noctis picked up his own weapon and nodded while Ignis and Prompto backed off to give them room. Gladio waited, looking almost casual as he watched Noctis. The Omega darted forward after a moment's pause, hoping to catch Gladio off guard, but jumped back almost immediately when a quick swing of the Alpha's massive weapon cut through the air. Prompto's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Gladio to be able to move so fast while wielding something of that size. Usually in combat, the Omegas used their agility to advantage, but this time Noctis seemed outmatched. Uncertain now, Noctis adjusted his grip on the sword and eyed Gladio for an opening. A few distant soldiers had stopped what they were doing to watch as well, though none approached any closer. Noctis dashed again, but Gladio parried the hit with another powerful swing. Prompto shrunk back from the action, worried for Noctis' safety, and felt a hand settle on his hip. He looked up at Ignis, who said simply, “He'll be fine,” and gave Prompto a squeeze. The Omega was grateful for the small comfort and looked back at the action in time to see Gladio knock Noctis to the ground with another parry.

“You can do better than that,” Gladio goaded him, “Get up.”

Noctis grit his teeth and stood up, sand falling from his now bruised body. Gladio wasn't playing around. He really wanted to see what the two of them could do. Noctis shot forward and swung full strength at Gladio's side, only to be parried once more. He didn't break this time before taking another aim at the Alpha, jumping up to alter his angle. Swing, parry, swing, dodge, clash, strike – the two picked up speed and ferocity as they battled, but despite taking a few hits himself, Noctis couldn't seem to land a blow on Gladio's body. The man was the clan's leader for a reason, it was clear.

“Enough,” Gladio said at last, and the two separated. Noctis panted and winced as he touched a welt on his side. “You fight well,” Gladio complimented, “but you need more focus. Passion and speed will only take you so far. Get some water, and we'll work on some exercises when you're ready.” Noctis nodded and walked over to Ignis and Prompto to take a long drink out of an ornate glass.

“You ok?” Prompto asked in a small voice, eyeing the bruises that were blooming on Noctis' pale skin.

“Fine,” Noctis sounded a little frustrated and said no more.

Ignis spoke with a touch to Noctis' cheek, “Don't get discouraged. Gladio is a seasoned warrior from birth. His entire family line were Alphas in positions of power for as far back as he can recall. He even battled Gilgamesh, or so he claims.” A smile ghosted Ignis' face at that last part.

Prompto blanched, “Really? I thought... isn't that just a legend?”

“All legends have a basis in reality, Prompto, but I could not attest to the verity of Gladio's tale. It happened prior to our meeting.”

“You bringing up old stories?” Gladio walked over to them and shot Ignis a look.

“Only regaling them with your personal history,” Ignis replied mildly, “I seem to recall you doing the same on my behalf.”

“Well, now's not the time for that.” Gladio's voice was gruff and he seemed a little miffed. He took a swig from a glass and focused his gaze on Prompto. “A bow, huh? Not much of a melee fighter?”

“I, uh...” Prompto clutched the weapon to his chest and stammered, trying to locate a response.

“Prompto backs me up,” Noctis interjected for him, “He can hit a target even farther than the end of this arena. He's bailed me out of a bad situation a lot of times.”

Prompto gave Noctis a grateful look and turned to Gladio, “I could show you, if you want.”

“We have a suitable shooting range,” Ignis said, “And perhaps you could be useful on a hunt.”

Prompto nodded to show his willingness, and Gladio thought it over before saying, “Still, you should learn some hand to hand combat. If someone ever attacks you without your weapon, you should know how to defend yourself.”

“Do you think that could happen?” Prompto couldn't stop himself from asking, “I mean, it seems so safe here.”

Gladio snorted, and Ignis replied for him, “There is your first lesson regarding life among Alphas. Any opportunity one can take to claim power or status, they will. Recently, none have challenged Gladio or me, but that does not mean it cannot happen. If discontent brews, or the right person thinks us too weak to rule, then they will take matters into their own hands.”

“Isn't that treason?” Noctis looked irritated at the thought of someone doing such a thing. No one had ever challenged his leadership in their clan, and things had been peaceful for many years. Why would anyone take a risk like open rebellion?

“Oh yes,” Ignis replied, “Anyone who attempts such a coup will undoubtedly reap the consequences, but for some, the chance at a position such as ours is worth the risk.”

“That's awful,” Prompto said in a small voice. He shook his head, “I won't let that happen to you. Not ever!”

Gladio laughed, but quieted himself when he saw the look on Prompto's face, “I'm not making fun of you,” he reassured, “I just like how determined you are.” He walked over to the Omega and kissed him, “It's a turn-on.” He said the last part in a low, seductive growl.

“Now is hardly the time, Gladio,” Ignis admonished, “Would you take him in front of the entire squad while they look on?”

“I'll fuck him anywhere I please,” Gladio retorted and grabbed Prompto's arm, pulling him close to make a point, “He's mine, after all. Aren't you, slut?” Gladio emphasized the final word with a teasing lilt, knowing just how Prompto would react.

The blond felt weak-kneed at Gladio's actions. Memories of the sex they'd been having flashed through his mind, and his cock twitched in response. “Yes, Alpha,” he managed to say, despite the tightness in his throat. Would Gladio really fuck him out here, on the training grounds?

Gladio chuckled and released his grip before giving Prompto a light smack on his ass. Prompto squeaked at the contact, blushing from his arousal, and turned away, trying to calm himself. “All right, then, let's see what you can do,” Gladio said, and for a moment Prompto thought he meant sex, but realized after an expectant look from his Alpha that Gladio was really referring to the bow and arrow. Prompto nodded and nearly tripped over himself hurrying to the shooting range across from their seats. A handful of men were practicing there, notching arrows and letting them fly into a variety of still and moving targets. They stopped their actions and bowed to the Alphas as the four approached.

“Show us all what you've got, Prompto,” Gladio commanded, and Prompto had no choice but to step up to the shooting line beside the soldiers. He took a few practice shots at a close target so he could adjust to the new bow, and when he felt comfortable with its pull and heft, he switched aim to something a bit tougher. Among the targets were some small, swinging weights attached to poles, and Prompto lined his next shot up with one of those. It struck squarely, causing the weight to flip around wildly on its tether. It felt good to shoot again, and Prompto exhaled carefully as he lined up another target. Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Three arrows, loosed in quick succession, flew into different targets clustered around the field. Noctis smiled proudly at his mate and looked to the Alphas to see their reactions. Ignis was taciturn, but Gladio had cracked a smile. Prompto turned to look at them as well, waiting for instructions.

“Good,” Gladio said, “but now you need to work on melee combat. Noctis, you'll come with me to train. Ignis, why don't you teach Prompto some basics?”

They split up to opposite sides of the field and began their routines. Prompto learned stances and simple defensive maneuvers, while Noctis and Gladio clashed blades again. By the end of it, both Omegas were panting and dirty, feeling the exhaustion creep in. The Alphas seemed barely phased by the work, though both were sweating in the heat of the sun. They regrouped for lunch and some rest, and Prompto and Noctis checked out each other's bruises and scratches, huddling close in the canopy's shade. The Alphas discussed something out of ear shot of them, but neither Omega could much care after the strain of the morning.

“Let's go inside,” Ignis said as they returned to their mates, “We can bathe while the kitchens prepare food for us.”

Prompto had his head tucked into Noctis' neck, but at the words, he shifted and stood, holding hands out to help Noctis up as well. They followed their Alphas inside, glancing at the soldiers who bowed to them all as they left the field. It was a little surreal, this new life. Noctis wondered if the soldiers resented having to bow to Omegas. He certainly had never expected an Alpha to show deference to him, but he supposed it was true that as the leaders' mates, he and Prompto held an odd position of power among the clan.

Ignis and Gladio lead them through the hallways to a room they vaguely remembered from their tour the day before. It was another bathing space, and currently occupied by a handful of slaves, who turned to greet them as soon as they realized who had entered. Prompto blushed furiously and ducked his head at the sight of the naked women who approached and offered to help bathe them. When Noctis noticed his mate's reaction, he gave the blond a teasing poke in the side. Prompto smacked his hand away and started in surprise when he noticed one woman had come up next to him and stuck her face close to his own. “So you're the reason Gladio hasn't come to see me lately.” She pointed accusingly at him while she spoke. There was a pout on her face that contrasted the tone of her voice.

“I, uh...” Prompto's mind had gone deliriously blank as he tried to cope with the bizarre situation.

“Just because he's cute doesn't mean you can neglect us, Gladio!” She said, turning to the Alpha with another accusing point.

Gladio sighed and shook his head, “And just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can speak to me so freely,” he retorted. The other slaves tittered at their exchange. There were five of them in total, two men and three women, and they smelled of a mixture of Omegas, Betas, and Alphas. The woman currently speaking was undoubtedly an Alpha and probably a gift from some neighboring clan, and she seemed to be the head of the group, or at least think of herself that way.

She put her hands on her hips, frowning at Gladio, and replied, “I've been here for two years, and you never tried to mate me. This Omega shows up, and two days later he smells like you! Not fair! I thought I was your favorite.” She actually sounded hurt at the last words.

One of the other slaves stifled a laugh, but when she shot him a glare, he proclaimed, “You were only ever his favorite in your head. The Alphas take what they want. It's not your place to tell them what to do.”

“Like I would dream of commanding them!” She sounded indignant, but Noctis got the feeling that was actually an aspiration of hers. “I just want to know why we've been left on the wayside as soon as these Omegas show up.” She turned back to Prompto and Noctis, “What makes you so special?”

“Liane,” Ignis said in a calm tone, and the slave looked to him, “Jealousy does not become you. Our reasons are our own, and you forget your place when you demand anything from us. Need you be reminded of what consequences arise when a slave forgets their place?”

She crossed her arms and looked away, admonished. “No, Alpha,” she said quietly. “My apologies for any offense I've caused. It was... uncouth... of me to speak out of turn.” She stumbled over the word as she said it, like it was a piece of vocabulary she had only just recently learned.

Ignis nodded, and Gladio looked to the other slaves, “Any more complaints?” he asked gruffly, and the group knew better than to do anything but shake heads 'no'.

Noctis and Prompto exchanged a look, unsure what to do, then the man who had spoken against Liane stepped forward and addressed them, “May I help you bathe?” he asked, motioning to the water behind him.

“Um...” Prompto glanced over to the Alphas to be sure it was okay. Gladio made no indication if he cared, but Ignis inclined his head slightly. “Sure,” Prompto said, “Thanks.”

The slaves came forward, one for each of them, while Liane pouted a few paces away. The man who approached Prompto smelled like an Omega, the first one he had met since arriving here. 'It's just like being at our old den,' Prompto told himself, 'He's like one of our servants.' The memory of his broken home hit him with a sudden pang, and all at once he felt solitary and homesick here in this room full of naked bodies and steam. The soft hands undressing him paused as Prompto sucked in a breath. “Are you okay?” the slave asked him in as quiet a voice as possible. His fingers were suspended on the clasp of Prompto's drapery, and the blond could hear the concern in his voice. Beside them, the Alphas' clothes were laid in piles as the slaves lead their owners into the water to be scrubbed down. Noctis was a step behind them.

“I...” Prompto didn't know what to say. How could he explain this sudden sense of being misplaced?

“Shh,” the Omega soothed him, rubbing a gentle circle on his skin with one thumb, “It'll pass.” He finished unclipping what little clothes Prompto wore, “It always does.” He stood to meet Prompto's eyes, a knowing look on his face, and guided him into the bath water. Noctis looked over to them as they stepped down into the large tub and frowned at the expression Prompto wore.

“You all right?” he leaned in and asked his mate, and when Prompto looked at him, he felt a warm relief in his heart.

“Yeah,” he said, and meant it, “Yeah. I've got you.”

There was a light splash of water as Liane joined the group. She ignored the Omegas in favor of Gladio and Ignis, though, but Prompto preferred it that way. He didn't much care for the woman who spoke so frankly to his Alpha. It made him wonder how many of these slaves the two leaders had fucked, and he worried he knew the answer. It was especially apparent when Gladio stopped one of the women from reaching below the water to touch him. “You don't want anything from us?” She asked with surprise in her voice.

“Not now,” Gladio said, “We've got work to do today.”

Noctis seemed less bothered by this than Prompto, who turned to him with a distressed look. “They're Alphas,” he said in a soft voice to the blond, “Alphas will fuck anything, remember?” Yeah, Prompto supposed that was true, or at least what he knew about Alphas surmised as much. Ignis chuckled, and the Omegas realized that he had heard the comment. “Sorry,” Noctis said, “I didn't mean -”

“Oh, it's quite all right,” Ignis interrupted, “After all, you're not altogether incorrect. Given certain circumstances, an Alpha will indeed 'fuck anything'.” Gladio snorted a laugh at Ignis' words. The brunette went on, “However, as you will come to discover, an Alpha is also capable of mating as intimately as an Omega. We're not entirely heartless, you know.”

He was teasing Noctis, and the man knew it. The words did little to assuage Prompto, however. The blond found himself pouting like Liane had earlier, as an unwanted wisp of jealousy clenched in his gut. He tried to will it away, but it had a hold of him like a cat's claws in its prey. He felt the water move and then a hand under his chin in a firm grip. He looked up into Gladio's dark eyes, and his pulse quickened. His mate leaned in and said in a voice as steady as his grip, “Don't worry about things you can't control.” Prompto blinked at him. What the hell did that mean? Then Gladio closed the gap between them in a possessive kiss, and Prompto could think of little else other than his Alpha's smell and feel of his lips and tongue sapping Prompto's self control. He mewled desperately when Gladio broke the kiss; he should have been embarrassed to be so wanton in front of people he had only just met, but after the time he had spent being publicly touched and claimed, Prompto felt little modesty in his mate's arms. He pressed his bare, steam-flushed skin against Gladio's and keened to the man, a sound that sent little shivers through the group watching them. Gladio smirked, but separated from his Omega just the same.

“Not now, Prompto,” he said as he motioned for the slaves to continue with their bathing, “There'll be time later.” He glanced to Noctis, “For both of you.” The words sounded like one part promise and one part threat, all with an Alpha's easy confidence to back it up. They finished washing and dressed themselves in fresh garments supplied by the ever-watchful servants, who seemed to know the Alphas' schedules by memory. The slaves bid them farewell along with some entreating to visit soon, to which Gladio and Ignis gave no promise. Noctis and Prompto followed them to lunch, both wondering what awaited the Omegas not just in daily duties, but also in the bedroom. Only time would tell what other carnal pleasures were in their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat with me or ask me questions? Check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I've been as slow at that as I have recent updates, but I do plan to get back into it as time allows. ^.^


	9. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Alphas are happy to see Noctis and Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well....
> 
> *kneels* I'm so sorry I've been gone for this long! I never forgot about this fic; I just needed some time away to first work out writer's block and then to write a whole new personal project from scratch. In the last couple months, I've written and done the first round of editing on an original Omegaverse novel that I plan to publish on Amazon. So I haven't disappeared for no good reason, I promise! If you're interested in finding out more about what I've been calling Project GayBaby, then you can check out my [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/)! I've posted two excerpts and once the book goes live I'll be sharing the first chapter for free! If you're not interested, then that's okay, too! ^w^
> 
> Please enjoy the fic, and forgive me for my insane tardiness! Always love to all of you!

After a scrumptious lunch, Gladio and Ignis lead the way up some stairs into a different hall, doors opening and servants bowing for them as they passed. They entered a large room that overlooked the clan market through massive ceiling-high windows – the marvel of that much glass work in one place alone was incredible. An intricately carved wooden table occupied the main space of the room, surrounded by heavy, high-backed chairs. A closer look at the table revealed the surface carvings to be a map of the clan and surrounding areas. A group of Alphas – high ranking officials, Noctis supposed – were seated around the table, discussing business to do with trade routes and clan relations. They ceased speaking when Gladio and Ignis entered, followed by their Omegas. Chairs squeaked against stone as they all stood and bowed, several of them eyeballing the newcomers.

“Sirs,” one man said in a formal tone, “We didn't expect you for another few days.”

Gladio shrugged in contrast to the man's formality and plopped down in a cushioned seat at the head of the table. Ignis took a more dignified approach and seated himself elegantly beside his mate. “We deigned it best to return to affairs of clan as soon as possible,” he informed the group, “There is much to be done these days.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” The man's eyes slid over to Noctis and Prompto, who remained standing, uneasy in the doorway. The room, like everywhere else in this den, smelled heavy with Alpha musk, and the two Omegas felt that, between the scents and the golden, piercing eyes of the men and women watching them, their presence here was quite unwelcome. Prompto unconsciously backed up behind Noctis and let out an anxious, defensive aroma, while his mate tilted his head up and gave them all his best haughty look. In his limited experience with Alphas, Noctis knew the importance of making a strong impression.

“Noctis, Prompto, join us,” Ignis said, motioning to some cushions on the floor beside their chairs. His tone implied that no one was to question the command, clan Alphas included. Noctis walked forward to his mate, and Prompto hurried after him. Noctis settled on the cushions beside Ignis and leaned his head and torso against the Alpha's leg, as if making his own flagrant claim in the eyes of the officials. Prompto attempted to copy the move with Gladio, but the large man took hold of Prompto's waist before the blond could sit and pulled the startled Omega bodily over the chair arm and onto his lap. Prompto's heart thrummed as the onlookers filled the room with a discontented aroma, but he made the attempt to appear confident like Noctis, or, at the very least, apathetic. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck and tilted his head against the bare skin of the man's chest. Being this close to his Alpha's heat and scent was relaxing, despite the circumstances, and it helped calm Prompto's erratic heart. After he was settled, Ignis inclined a small nod at the group still standing, and they all retook their seats. Eyes shifted around the table, between Alphas and Omegas, and the soured odor in the room at last struck a balance between disapproving and acceptance.

“What news have we lately?” Ignis inquired, and the council began informing their leaders about various matters, all the while shifting glances at the Omegas who sat in watchful silence. Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis' hair while they discussed, and Gladio nibbled occasionally on Prompto's neck and ear. Neither seemed concerned with the discomfort in the room, in fact seemed to pointedly ignore it in favor of maintaining a casual confidence as though nothing had changed. Noctis and Prompto listened in as they conversed about various topics, from the harvest and hunting quotas to the issues with outlying bands of renegades and other clans. At last, one man decided he'd had enough and spoke loudly, breaking in on another official's report.

“Are we really going to pretend that this is ok?” He asked, frustration and fury in his voice. “I object to having these... these... Omega pups meddling in our duties!” His hands were clenched into fists on the tabletop and shook as he declared his stance. The group looked to the leaders to see what would happen next, and the ire in the room began to smell more like fear.

Ignis arched an elegant eyebrow at the man, piercing him with a stare sharper than his personal battle daggers. “Oh?” He spoke blithely, but his tone was dangerously calm, “And what concerns you in that regard?” Gladio didn't move or speak, merely waited to hear the man's response.

The official swallowed hard, knowing he had spoken out of turn, but pressed on with his complaint. “They are not of our clan and therefore should not be overhearing sensitive topics like clan policy! They aren't even Alphas! They could be captured, manipulated, forced into spilling secrets that would otherwise be safe! If a rival Alpha clan used their influence on them, they would break. Having them here puts us all at risk!” He was sweating as he spoke, but his passion affected the other council members, who murmured in general consent.

Ignis tsked, “You display a profound lack of understanding regarding the physiology of an Omega. Unbound, they may be influenced, but as our mates, only our command may bend their wills. There is nothing to fear from their presence.”

The dissenting official balked, unsure if Ignis' words were true, and in his frustration, he stood and snapped at Noctis and Prompto with a power in his voice that was previously absent, “ _Omegas! Come here!_ ”

There was a wash of heat through Noctis' mind as the tone resonated, but it passed before he felt any sort of compelling desire to obey. He blinked and looked to Prompto, who wore a confused look but remained unaffected as well. Ignis shook his head, “You presume to command our mates?” If his voice had been dangerous before, then it was deadly now. “You are beyond foolish.”

“And you are unfit to rule over this clan if you stoop to mating foreign bitches!” The man snarled, canines out, and smelled of panic. However, the slur against the Omegas was the tipping point.

Gladio shifted Prompto off his lap and stood, towering, eyes golden and scent pushing out over the room, “ _Enough!_ ” He commanded, and the force of his Alphaic presence rippled over them. Several of the officials whimpered and twisted their heads to the side in a show of submission. Prompto felt his knees go weak as the word echoed in his mind. He dropped into the pillows beside Gladio's chair and whined, curling up into himself at the power his mate expressed. Noctis felt a wave of nausea and gripped Ignis for support. Ignis was the only one unaffected by the command, it seemed. He sat coolly, eyes never leaving the dissenter, as if he were a hawk observing prey.

Gladio turned the focus of his wrath on the now trembling man and said in a tone that barely contained himself, “Do you challenge our authority?” He growled his words through sharpened Alpha fangs, and the official recoiled from him.

“N-no, Alpha,” he attempted to placate Gladio with the title, “No, you are the r-rightful leader of this clan. I would never-”

“Then why do you insult us and our mates?” Gladio all but roared at the man.

“M-my only concern was for the well-being of this clan!” The man whined pathetically, watery eyes whipping around the room, trying to bring in some support from the other council members, “I only wished to express-”

“You have expressed enough,” Gladio snapped at him, “You are dismissed from your post and this den. Another word, and you will be tried for treason. And I will see to your combat personally.” He growled that last part low and emphatic. The man whimpered, but made no other noise. He bowed hastily and all but fled the room. Gladio turned his gaze to the others around the table. “Any more concerns to express? I have the day free. I could spend it appointing new council members.” The men and women shook their heads forcefully. “Good. This meeting is over. I'm sick of smelling you all.”

“We reconvene tomorrow as usual,” Ignis said as though nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred, “Be prepared to discuss the upcoming plans for the clan assembly.” He waved his hand at them to signal their departure.

The officials stood and bowed deeply to the Alphas and their mates, then scrambled out of the room. After a moment of silence with the doors closed, Ignis turned to check on Noctis and then soothe Gladio. He touched his fellow Alpha's broad shoulder and said something low in his ear. Gladio heaved a breath and nodded. Noctis watched them, nausea at last subsiding, and stood on shaky legs. Ignis returned to him and brushed a hand over the Omega's cheek before kissing him on the forehead and then the lips. Noctis kissed back, eager to please his mate, who, despite a calm exterior, was agitated from the encounter.

Gladio knelt beside Prompto's shivering, curled up form. Seeing his Omega in such a state shot a pang of regret through him at the force of his actions. He pulled Prompto close and crooned gently to the blond, hoping to ease his anxiety. After a few seconds, Prompto felt the stress of the earlier meeting melt away, and he opened his eyes to look up at his Alpha.

“Hey,” Gladio said, low voice calm and even. “Sorry about that. Lost myself for a minute.”

“Gladio...” Prompto whispered hoarsely, then, with more fervor, “Gladio!” He hugged his mate with a tight grip. Ignis and Noctis approached them, and Noctis reached for Prompto, who looked at him mournfully, “They hate us,” he said, “They hate us just because we're Omegas.”

“True there may be some resentment on that account,” Ignis said, “But also understand that any Alpha could see your worth as a mate, or at least a sexual partner.”

“What do you mean?” Blue eyes met green.

“I mean they envy us for having you,” Ignis said. “Omegas are rare in these parts, and we've only a handful in our den from previous conquests. When you were first brought here, these officials expected to get a chance to take you into their beds after we had our fill. That we not only mated you but consequently kept you from their own desires no doubt irritates them.”

“Every Alpha in the clan grows up hearing about Omegas,” Gladio added, “You're considered a great prize, and those who have had a taste of Omega flesh always want more. Hm, maybe we should consider keeping all Omega slaves away from the elite?” He glanced at Ignis, who shook his head.

“Only if you want open rebellion on your hands. Let them have their slaves. We have all we could need.” He touched Noctis affectionately.

“Um, Gladio?” Prompto said in a small voice after glancing around the room to be sure they were alone.

“Yes, Prompto?”

“Would you...” he swallowed and twisted his hands together as he thought over his words, “Would you fuck me? Right here? I really want...” He trailed off, struggling to explain the desire he felt after Gladio's earlier display of power.

Gladio chuckled, “Always so eager. I've loved that about you since I first touched you.” He trailed a hand down Prompto's thigh and brushed it over his groin. “You like it when I fuck you in front of people, huh?” Prompto blushed and nodded. “Well, why don't I fuck you in front of the entire clan?” He motioned to the tall windows on the opposite side of the room.

Prompto's breath hitched at the thought, and he nodded vigorously. He looked to the other two, “Ignis? Noctis? Would you...?”

Ignis smiled indulgently and said, “I am a great deal more private than Gladio, but I would be pleased to fulfill your wishes.”

Noctis said, “For you, Prom, anytime, anywhere.”

Prompto felt the heat of anticipation flood his body, and he smiled at them, letting out a beckoning aroma. Gladio stood and lifted Prompto onto the tabletop, kissing him firmly as his hands roved over Prompto's exposed skin, first trailing a path up and down his back, then spreading his legs and running fingertips over pale thighs. Ignis and Noctis watched them, Ignis sliding one hand down Noctis' abdomen and, with the other, tilting his head to one side to get better access to his mate's neck. The room would reek of sex and dominance after what they were about to do in it, but what better way to make a point to the officials than claiming their Omegas in here? It was marking territory, in a way, and the four of them were more than willing to make such a statement.

Gladio could smell Prompto's slick, already dripping, smearing against the edge of the table. 'Maybe next time I will fuck him right here, before the whole council, just to see the looks on their faces.' The thought brought a predatory grin to Gladio's face. For now, he satisfied himself with tossing Prompto over a shoulder – the scent of sweet Omega so close to his nose now – and walking to the windows on the opposite end of the room. Along the way, he used his free hand to tease Prompto's backside, deftly unclipping the chain that held his drape in place and rubbing slowly at the blond's exposed, slick hole. Prompto moaned and wiggled as he felt thick fingers press against the ring of muscle. His whole body was hotter than it had been that morning, out in the training grounds' sun. He could see Ignis and Noctis as Gladio walked away from them, and he appreciated the view.

Ignis had tugged Noctis' already low cut pants down enough to free the Omega's hardened cock and was stroking it steadily. His teeth were on his mark in Noctis' neck, earning him keens from the man. Noctis, with little else to do with his hands, had reached back and threaded them through Ignis' hair, encouraging the Alpha's every touch. Prompto thought they looked lovely together, as though things had always meant to be this way. It was hard now to imagine a life without Ignis or Gladio. The connection they had forged, even in such a short time, felt more natural than his life as a clan leader ever had. Prompto keened to the men in the room, the sound letting them know just how much Prompto appreciated them.

Gladio arrived at the window and set Prompto on his feet. Prompto took the opportunity to kiss the man's chest and suck at one nipple. Gladio groaned at the warm, wet sensation that was Prompto's mouth, but had better ideas of what he wanted. He grabbed Prompto's hips and turned the Omega around to face the window. Prompto was treated to an expansive view of the clan market below, the busy streets and vendor booths decked out in merchandise all glowing in the late afternoon sun. No one below paid attention to the den that overlooked their activities, but Prompto imagined the whole clan looking up at them and seeing his form captured in Gladio's strong arms, and the imagery elicited a shiver and moan from the Omega.

Gladio pushed Prompto up against the glass, roughly grabbing his hair to tilt his head back and growl in one ear, “You ready for my cock, slut?”

Prompto's eyes rolled back as he moaned his reply, “Yes, Alpha, please give me your knot.” He hoped the words would drive Gladio as crazy as they did the Omega's heated mind. It seemed to work, as Gladio let out an appreciative snarl and pressed Prompto's face against the glass while rubbing his still-clothed cock against the blond's backside. He adjusted the angle of Prompto's body and yanked down his pants to expose his aching dick. They both moaned when they felt the friction of it against Prompto's skin.

“Make a mess for me,” Gladio murmured into Prompto's ear as he aligned himself to the Omega's loose hole, “I want those council pricks to smell you in this room. Let them know who's really in charge here.”

Prompto moaned again, slick dripping down his thighs, and pressed back against Gladio's cock, which entered him smoothly and sent a shudder up Prompto's spine. Gladio groaned and thrust as deeply as he dared – he wasn't going to knot Prompto now, even though the idea of the Omega stuffed full of his cum was tantalizing. No, he wanted to watch the others fuck his mate, too, and he wasn't going to obstruct them. He started at a rough pace, Prompto's body helpless and pressed against the glass in front of them. Gladio eyed the bustle of the clan below. It would be so easy for any of them to glance up and see their leader fucking his slave. Gladio was not shy about having sex publicly – in most Alpha clans, sex on the streets was common, and he had claimed many a slave with eyes looking on – so he could see the appeal it held to Prompto, and he wondered if there was another way to harness the Omega's little kink.

“Fuck, Prompto,” he growled low as he pounded into the blond's petite body, “One of these days I'm going to tie you up in the public square and have my way with you while the whole clan watches. You want that?”

Prompto keened and arched at the image, “Yes, Alpha,” he whined, “I'll do anything for your cock.”

“What a good slave you are,” Gladio grunted as the pleasure mounted. He wouldn't last much longer. “Always willing to take my knot. You like it when we use you as a toy?”

“Yes, Alpha!” Prompto cried out. Gladio had adjusted his angle and was now thrusting mercilessly into Prompto's prostate. The Omega's knees felt weak, and his mind swam with lascivious imagery. He clung as best he could to the glass; thinking about being on display like that was doing a number to him. His body shook, and all it took were a few more thrusts before he was cumming, splattering the glass with sticky seed.

“Good,” Gladio praised him with a purr, “Make a mess. Let the whole clan know just what a slut you are.”

Prompto, breathless and foggy, slumped against the window. He felt Gladio's thick cock penetrate him a few more times before the Alpha was cumming as well, filling him up with enough that it leaked out, trailing down his legs. Prompto felt warm all over, and he purred his contentment to Gladio.

“You're not done yet,” Gladio reminded him, and Prompto glanced over his shoulder to see Ignis and Noctis eyeing them hungrily. The two had moved closer while Prompto and Gladio had fucked, and now they stood beside them, cocks out and ready to claim their prize. Prompto shivered, and Gladio pulled out, stepping away to give the others space. Without his Alpha there to support him, Prompto slid down, weak-kneed, and landed on all fours.

“Mm, perfect,” Ignis said, then murmured something into Noctis' ear. Noctis grinned at the words and nodded. He walked over to Prompto and grabbed the blond's hips, adjusting them upward.

“Just hold still,” he whispered to Prompto, kissing the back of his neck. Prompto keened a weak reply and braced himself. He felt a new press to his ass, and Noctis slid into him without resistance. Noctis shifted his weight so he was crouched over his fellow Omega, holding him close and kissing his back and shoulders. A moment later, Ignis stood behind them both, dick in hand, and growled his approval at their pose.

“You take cock so well, Prompto,” Ignis said, using one hand to grope the blond's backside, “Why don't we see how much you can handle?”

Prompto gasped, breath catching in his throat, as he felt another thickness push into him. He distantly heard Gladio groan out a swear, but everything seemed hazy as Ignis stretched him deeper than he'd ever experienced. He whined and moaned and let out all kinds of desperate sounds, but Noctis held him firmly, and Ignis moved so slowly that Prompto thought he'd lose his mind at the pleasure. Mouth open, tongue out and panting, Prompto's eyes rolled up, and he cried out to them. His cock was hard again, and Ignis was buried inside of him along with Noctis, and when the two of them began to grind into his body, it was all Prompto could do not to cum right then and there.

They fucked him carefully, taking time to drag their cocks partly out and then back in again despite the friction driving them mad. Prompto had never taken two cocks at once, and the men were cautious with him because of it. However, the blond was moaning and arching into them, his own dick dripping, and drool running down his chin in his abandon. Noctis reached with one hand to jerk Prompto off, even as his own orgasm impended. Inside Prompto, he could feel Ignis' cock pressed tight to his, and every move the Alpha made sent pleasure coursing through Noctis' body. He thought of how wet Prompto was right now, how full and stretched his hole, and one coherent thing passed through his mind: Me next.

Ignis held Prompto's hips in place while he fucked the man, enjoying the view he had of Noctis as well from this angle. His Omega was just as wet it seemed, and Ignis wondered if it might be somewhat torturous for him to be on the giving end of their fucking when all he seemed to want was a knot for his own hole. Ignis silently promised to give him that pleasure as soon as he could. He felt Prompto tremble, heard a cry, and a second later the smell of his cum filled Ignis' nostrils. That set off Noctis as well, whose cum only added to the wet feeling inside Prompto. All of it sent the Alpha part of Ignis' brain nearly crazy with lust. He increased the speed and force of his thrusting, pitching Prompto forward with every jerk of his hips, and with the keens of the Omegas in his ears, Ignis came, too, spilling enough seed to fill up the seemingly insatiable blond. They all stilled, and the sound of heavy breathing echoed through the chamber. Ignis moved first, slipping out and watching as Prompto spilled cum down his legs, then Noctis shifted and stepped away from his fellow Omega. Exhausted, Prompto fell limply to the ground, skin flushed and odor sweet with gratification.

“That was quite a show,” Gladio said, and his voice was husky in a way that told them he wanted more, “Noct, we're gonna have to have a repeat performance with you next.”

Noctis moaned at the thought and replied, “I'd be happy to.”

Gladio helped Prompto up and dressed him, and they all organized themselves as best they could. There was no hiding what they'd just done, but that was half the point anyway. Prompto purred his contentment as Gladio picked him up and carried him in both arms, allowing the blond to curl up against his chest and neck. It was nearly time for dinner, but the group decided to take their meal privately so they might continue their debaucheries in comfort. As they left the room, Ignis signaled to the guards who stood outside it to send in some servants to clean up after them. Gladio couldn't care less about that, almost preferred it to stay soiled, but allowed his mate to do what he pleased. With his arms full of happy Omega, it was hard to care about much else.

They made it to their private room without any direct encounters, though several passing officials pointedly avoided eye contact. And no wonder, too, with how sweet the Omegas smelled. Any Alpha would be salivating to get to them. However, Gladio and Ignis were not to be questioned or confronted, especially since word had already spread about the earlier council dismissal. They entered their chambers and left the Omegas on the bed. Noctis and Prompto snuggled up to each other, murmuring soft noises and kissing, while the Alphas saw to their food order. They would need a good meal to stay energized after such a long day. Plus, it was Noctis' turn for a little attention, and the Alphas intended to give him everything he wanted. It had been a long day, but perhaps the night would be even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that was worth the wait. Again, so sorry I've been gone; I just needed the time to sort out my personal life and write something brand new. If you wanna chat or check out my other stuff, I'll be available on [Tumblr](https://lemonpopwrites.tumblr.com/). I'm always happy to respond to asks and requests! <3 Thank you to all for reading my fic; I will never stop being grateful!


End file.
